Mochi
by thankgyu
Summary: Jika Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang melepas lensa kontak Mingyu, maka Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang memberi Wonwoo kue mochi di musim panas yang begitu cerah. (Meanie. Wonwoo x Mingyu. Boys Love!)
1. Prologue

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **Prologue**

«:•••:»

Hoshi menikah.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seingatnya kemarin dia baru saja mengenal pria itu di universitas. Bahkan Hoshi tidak pernah mengatakan sedikit pun perihal hubungan spesialnya dengan seseorang. Pria itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Wonwoo. Menonton film dan menari-nari tidak jelas hingga larut malam. Tidak pernah sekali pun Hoshi membawa teman untuk dikenalkan pada Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang, pria itu berdiri di altar bersama seorang pria lain yang lebih pendek darinya.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak Hoshi ceritakan kepadanya. Pria itu ternyata penganut hubungan sesama jenis. Wonwoo kira Hoshi menyukai gadis-gadis sipit dari Jepang yang sering diceritakannya. Namun Hoshi membuktikan bahwa itu salah. Pria yang menjadi pasangannya juga bermata sipit, tapi dia bukan orang Jepang dan juga bukan seorang gadis.

Senyuman lebar terus terpatri di bibir Hoshi seraya memandang calon istrinya. Mata sipitnya semakin menghilang dan Wonwoo yakin pria dihadapan Hoshi tersipu karena ditatapi seperti itu. Mereka sudah saling membuat janji sehidup semati dihadapan para undangan dan juga pendeta. Menyematkan cincin di jari manis satu sama lain hingga akhirnya adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Berciuman.

Hoshi melakukannya tanpa ragu. Mencondongkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon. Memejamkan mata lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan perlahan. Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan segera menghiasi seisi ruangan yang tidak mencapai lima puluh orang itu.

Wonwoo masih terdiam dan menatap datar pasangan itu hingga ciuman mereka usai. Hoshi tersenyum begitu lebarnya hingga Wonwoo takut bibirnya terus melengkung dan tak kembali. Pria itu memeluk 'istri'nya dengan erat kemudian beberapa pria yang Wonwoo yakini sebagai teman-teman kampus Hoshi menghampiri mereka dan mengucapkan selamat.

Mereka juga ikut berbahagia, pasti. Wonwoo masih memilih duduk dan memperhatikan dari jauh. Hingga tatapannya bertubrukan dengan milik Hoshi. Senyum pria itu luntur. Dia mengabaikan Wonwoo dan lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan mereka.

Atau tidak.

Karena sekarang Hoshi berjalan ke arahnya. Menggandeng Jihoon yang tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo menyadari itu lalu segera berdiri.

"Hai, Won." sapa Hoshi.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. Canggung sekali.

"Ini Jihoon dan yah, aku sudah tidak jomblo lagi." lanjutnya.

Apa Hoshi baru saja menyindirnya?

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang mengingkari janji persahabatan kita?" Wonwoo bertanya sarkastis.

Hoshi ingat. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menikah hingga umur dua puluh lima, namun sekarang yang dihadiri Wonwoo adalah upacara pernikahan Hoshi di usia dua puluh tiga.

Hoshi tertawa. " _Well_ , sebenarnya aku dipaksa menikahi Jihoon secepatnya." katanya lalu mendapat cubitan dari Jihoon.

"Kau terpaksa menikahiku?" Jihoon mendengus dan wajahnya terlihat menekuk.

"Kita kan sudah berencana menikah di usia dua puluh tujuh dan Mama memintaku untuk menikahimu sekarang juga." Hoshi memeluk pinggang kecil Jihoon begitu posesif dan mencium pipinya tepat dihadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecak. "Jangan umbar kemesraan di depanku. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah, Hosh? Menyembunyikan Jihoon dan hubungan kalian?"

"Maafkan aku, Won. Terlalu beresiko untuk memberitahu hubungan kami. Rasa takut terkadang menghampiriku jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu tapi—" Hoshi menatap sekeliling.

"Akhirnya kau menikah." potong Wonwoo.

Hoshi menunduk dan Jihoon menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus lengannya yang terbalut jas hitam.

"Kuucapkan selamat."

Suara Wonwoo terdengar pelan namun Hoshi bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya lalu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Membiarkan kekehan keluar dari mulut Wonwoo dan senyuman dari Jihoon. Pria mungil itu tahu tentang Wonwoo dan janji yang mereka buat. Ia sangat senang jika Wonwoo menerima mereka dengan lapang dada—meski sekarang Jihoon mulai cemburu karena Hoshi masih saja memeluk tubuh tiang itu.

"Lepaskan. Kau tidak takut Jihoon marah?" peringat Wonwoo.

Dengan segera Hoshi beralih pada Jihoon dan memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta hingga telinga Jihoon memerah padam dan menjalar ke bagian wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Won." itu Jihoon yang berucap. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ini bukanlah kisah akhir dari persahabatan Wonwoo dan Hoshi. Nyatanya pria bermata sipit yang hiperaktif itu selalu mengunjunginya di akhir pekan bersama Jihoon. Mereka melakukan hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Bedanya, kini Wonwoo justru terkadang menanyakan tentang malam pertama dan malam-malam lain yang mereka lakukan di rumah. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat keduanya memerah seperti kue mochi yang diberi pewarna merah muda yang cantik.

— **To Be Continued** —

Fiksi baru dan tinggalkan fiksi lainnya sejenak.

Saya mau curhat sedikit boleh kan?

(1) kebetulan, saya pakai lockscreen foto meanie yang tidur berduaan di LieV. Kemarin adek saya nggak sengaja buka dan dia bilang, "ih apa nih laki-laki kok tidur berduaan sama laki-laki?". Saya bingung mau jawab apa karena dia masih kelas 6 sd.

(2) pun, tadi pagi di sekolah teman saya yang laki-laki nggak sengaja lihat foto meanie di galeri saya dan dia bilang, "kalian ga bakal bisa nikah kalau semua laki-laki di dunia kayak gitu." lagi-lagi saya merasa gundah gulana.

(3) hari ini SM adain audisi di kota saya XD saya nawarin temen yang mirip Jungkook (dia fanboy-nya BTS) buat ikut, tapi dia malah bilang, "kamu sendiri nggak ikut? Nanti aku anterin kesana deh." XD

(4) soonhoon is REAL!! XD

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Jangan lupa review. Komentar kalian itu berpengaruh dalam membangkitkan atau malah menjatuhkan semangat saya. Terima kasih XD

170719


	2. Melepas Lensa Kontak Mingyu

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **1\. Dare or Dare?: Melepas Lensa Kontak Mingyu.**

«:•••:»

Tepat hari pertama musim semi, Hoshi mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang. Entah dalam rangka apa. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja Wonwoo datang. Disana Wonwoo bertemu dengan teman-teman Hoshi dan Jihoon yang lain. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang duduk mengelilingi sebuang meja bundar. Hoshi menjamu mereka dengan berbagai hidangan sederhana yang dibuat Jihoon. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk ketika Wonwoo mencicipinya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka saling bertukar cerita. Wonwoo hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk masuk dalam percakapan. Ia agak sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru. Tapi untungnya Hoshi mengajaknya bicara lalu memperkenalkan Wonwoo kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh, jadi dia sahabatmu itu?" seorang pria berambut cokelat menjabat tangan kurus Wonwoo. "Wow, tanganmu halus sekali."

Karena ucapan itu jadi mereka semua berebut ingin menjabat tangan Wonwoo. Jihoon berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi mereka karena ia tahu Wonwoo pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Pria itu berdalih mengenalkan teman-temannya pada Wonwoo.

"Yang menjabat tanganmu tadi Choi Seungcheol, si blonde Jeonghan, sebelahnya Jun, Minghao, Joshua, Seokmin, dan si mata cokelat Mingyu." sebutnya sembari menunjuk teman-temannya bergantian.

"Apa aku terlihat memakai lensa berwarna cokelat?" Mingyu bertanya pada yang lain.

Jeonghan langsung menjawab. "Hari ini kau memakai warna mint."

Jihoon sadar dia salah menyebutkan warna lensa kontak yang dipakai Mingyu. "Biasanya kau memakai warna cokelat. Aku mana tahu." katanya.

"Matamu tidak sakit pakai lensa terus?"

Wonwoo mengernyit ketika mendengar dialek Minghao yang begitu aneh dan Jihoon langsung menjelaskan jika Minghao dan Jun adalah orang Tiongkok.

"Terkadang iritasi dan memerah. Tapi kalau tidak pakai nanti aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu~" balas Mingyu.

Minghao mengulum senyum. Yang lainnya justru menyoraki pria tan itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main?" usul Jeonghan sembari mengangkat tangannya.

Mereka semua menoleh lalu mengangguk setuju. Tanpa bertanya ingin bermain apa, Hoshi langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci meja yang ternyata adalah sebuah botol kaca yang kosong. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kita akan bermain _daredaredare_." jelas Seungcheol.

Wonwoo semakin bingung. Apa itu _daredaredare_?

Jihoon memotong, " _Dare or dare_ , bodoh. Kau membuat anak orang kebingungan."

Wonwoo ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa di usia mereka sekarang masih bermain permainan remaja labil SMA? Tapi dia tidak mungkin tertawa disini karena mereka akan tersinggung. Jadi Wonwoo hanya mengikuti permainan. Ia berharap bukan dirinya yang akan mendapat hukuman.

"Aku yang akan memutar ini." Hoshi langsung memutar botol itu di tengah meja. Mereka semua serius memandangi botol berputar itu hingga moncongnya berhenti di depan Wonwoo.

Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Joshua menyodorkan sebuah toples berisi kertas origami yang dilipat-lipat. Wonwoo baru tahu ternyata ada toples itu di sudut meja yang lain. Ia mengambil salah satu kertas berwarna merah hati lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Semua orang telihat serius menunggunya untuk membacakan tulisan yang ada di kertas. Wonwoo terenyak. Ia meletakkan kertas itu dan dirampas langsung oleh Seungcheol.

"Melepaskan lensa kontak Mingyu hahahah!!" serunya sembari menertawai Mingyu yang kini merutuki si pembuat tantangan. Jihoon diam-diam mengulum senyum. Dia yang membuat itu karena gemas sendiri melihat mata Mingyu yang berwarna-warni.

"Sudahlah terima saja penderitaanmu, Mingyu." timpal Seokmin.

"Kalian jahat sekali padaku~"

"Ayo cepat!"

Mingyu mendengus lalu berbalik menatap Wonwoo di sebelahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Wonwoo baru bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Mingyu warna mint mencolok, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tebal yang terlihat merah. Apa Mingyu memakai lipstik?

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku alergi disentuh-sentuh tapi—"

Penjelasan Mingyu langsung dipotong oleh Jihoon dengan sarkasme. "—tapi menyentuh sering. Dasar _playboy_!"

"Sudahlah, kalian membuang waktu saja." lerai Jeonghan.

Akhirnya Wonwoo kembali fokus pada pria dihadapannya. Menatap kedua manik mint itu dengan lekat sebelum menjulurkan jemarinya ke mata Mingyu.

"Ah, t-tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menahan tangannya.

"Banyak sekali tingkahmu, Mingyu!" —Seungcheol.

"Bukan begitu. Belum pernah lensaku dilepas orang lain. Jadi aku takut mataku tertusuk jarinya itu." katanya. Mingyu melepas tangan kanan Wonwoo kemudian semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Ia meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo yang menganggur. "Letakkan lenganmu disini." dia menjatuhkan tangan Wonwoo di bahu kanannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu.

"Moduuusss~" seru yang lain berbarengan.

Mingyu menatap teman-temannya jengkel. "Ya! Kau mau mataku buta karena tantangan bodoh ini? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko." tukasnya.

Wonwoo menelan salivanya berat. Entah kenapa posisi wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengannya menimbulkan gejolak aneh. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan nafasnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mingyu menatapnya sangat dalam dan tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingin tenggelam di manik yang kini tertutupi lensa itu.

Refleks Wonwoo mencengkeram erat bahu Mingyu lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepas lensa kontak yang dipakai pria itu. Wajahnya ikut mendekat karena takut jari telunjuknya menusuk mata Mingyu hingga iritasi.

Sebenarnya dia hanya perlu menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada lensa itu lalu selesai. Sangat mudah memang, tapi merasakan nafas hangat Mingyu yang menerpa bibirnya membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Lihatlah~ wajah mereka sangat dekat." bisik Jeonghan pada Jihoon yang masih serius menatap dua orang yang sedang menjalankan tantangan. Pria mungil itu mengangguk. Ia mengenal Mingyu sudah lama dan baru kali ini Jihoon berpikir Mingyu sangat cocok dengan Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo menahan nafasnya." —Jun.

"Manisnyaaa~" —Minghao.

Sekitar lima menit Wonwoo melaksanakan tantangan itu. Kini tampaklah warna mata Mingyu yang sesungguhnya. Hitam pekat dan telihat sangat indah. Wonwoo mematung seakan mata itu telah menghipnotisnya. Mingyu pun baru menyadari jika pria dihadapannya memiliki mata yang begitu tajam. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama bahkan tidak sadar wajah keduanya mendekat. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan sebelum suara nyanyian Seokmin yang menggelegar menginterupsi keduanya.

"BABY, YOU'RE MY ANGEL~~"

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, sedangkan Wonwoo memerah padam. Untungnya mereka tidak mempedulikan kekhilafan yang nyaris terjadi.

Botol kembali diputar dan terhenti di depan Joshua. Pria itu mengambil kertas berwarna kuning dan membaca isinya dengan pelan.

"Berkencan dengan Seungkwan di akhir pekan."

"Tapi Seungkwan tidak ada disini." ujar Minghao.

Jihoon menatapi teman-temannya satu-persatu dan baru menyadari pria buntal itu tidak bersama mereka. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Kemana dia?"

"Berkencan dengan Vernon." balas Jun.

Seungkwan adalah teman Jihoon yang berasal dari Jeju. Pria itu memang cukup dekat dengan Vernon—sepupunya Joshua—namun mereka tidak menyangka akhirnya Seungkwan jadian dengan Vernon.

"Ganti saja orangnya." usul Seungcheol dan semuanya setuju.

"Ganti Jun saja." —Minghao.

"Jeonghan _hyung_?" —Mingyu.

"Kau mau kubunuh, hah?" —Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo saja! Wonwoo!" Hoshi tiba-tiba berseru riang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo.

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju dengan usul Hoshi untuk mengganti Seungkwan menjadi Wonwoo. Joshua tersenyum tipis ketika Wonwoo menatapnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu benar-benar ingin berkata kasar.

— **To Be Continued** —

Well, aku mengakui kalau fic ini terlalu cheesy, terlalu pasaran atau apalah itu. Tapi ya begini jadinya mau diapain lagi(?)

Untuk pembuka chapter kemarin, gaada momen meanie-nya emang hehe. Aku sengaja, karena hubungan soonhoon sangat berpengaruh dalam kemajuan wonwoo-mingyu sendiri. Jadi, ditunggu aja yah

Btw, semalam ada yang minta untuk dipanjangin. Terimakasih sarannya **wantwu**. Tapi, aku udah menetapkan fic ini hanya sekitar 1k words. Maaf kalau tidak nyaman bacanya karena terlalu pendek.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **wantwu, adellares, kyunie**

Jangan lupa review lagi yah hehe.

170722


	3. Kimkim Cafe

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **2\. Kimkim Cafe.**

«:•••:»

Pagi-pagi buta Mingyu membuka kunci pintu belakang kafe miliknya. Di belakangnya sudah menunggu seorang pria yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu. Dia Lee Chan, atau lebih sering disapa Chan, pegawai kafe satu-satunya yang Mingyu punya.

Chan lebih muda dua tahun dari Mingyu tetapi wajahnya terlalu boros. Bahkan beberapa orang menyangka Chan itu lebih tua dari Mingyu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Pasalnya, pria itu tidak suka disebut anak kecil. Di lain sisi, Chan juga tidak mau disebut lebih tua dari Mingyu. Itu penghinaan, katanya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Chan langsung memakai seragam kerjanya dan mengelap setiap meja. Sedangkan Mingyu membuka pintu utama yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Memutar tulisan Close menjadi Open. Dan dibukalah kafenya hingga pukul delapan malam nanti.

"Chan, semalam kau sudah menelepon Kibum untuk mengantar biji kopi yang baru?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengecek dapur kecil kafenya. Ia mengambil karung kopi yang sudah kosong lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Chan menoleh, "Sudah, Bos! Dia bilang akan datang pukul tujuh." jawabnya lantang.

"Baguslah. Jangan lupa bersihkan kaca disana juga. Mataku sakit melihatnya." ujar Mingyu seraya menunjuk kaca yang terdapat noda kecil. Kemudian pria itu masuk ke ruangannya sendiri.

Chan mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Mingyu selalu saja menyuruhnya ini-itu. Tapi mengingat jabatannya yang hanya seorang pegawai, ia langsung mengerjakan semua perintah bosnya.

Ketika Chan baru saja selesai membersihkan kaca yang Mingyu minta, suara bel pintu menyeruak kedalam kafe. Ia segera mencuci tangannya lalu berdiri dibalik meja kasir. Tersenyum ramah seperti biasa agar pelanggannya merasa nyaman dengan pelayanannya.

Seorang pria berpakaian guru—Chan bisa menebaknya karena guru-gurunya dulu berpakaian seperti itu—masuk dengan langkah perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku pesan satu americano dan satu espresso." katanya.

Chan tersenyum, "Semuanya 30 ribu won."

Tanpa basa-basi pelanggannya itu menyerahkan uang 50 ribu won dan Chan langsung memberikan kembaliannya. Kemudian pria itu duduk sejenak sembari menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat oleh Chan.

Kibum datang ketika Chan sedang menyeduh kopi. Ia membawa dua karung berisi kopi dengan cara menyeretnya. Chan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tahu tabiat buruk Kibum yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu atau memanggilnya. Jadi Chan memintanya langsung menemui Mingyu untuk meminta bayaran.

Tanpa babibu, Kibum langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Mingyu dengan brutal. Ia harus mengantar biji kopi ke kafe lain jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama. Chan dan juga pelanggannya pun terkejut dengan suara gedoran pintu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, bodoh!" seru Chan. Ia telah selesai membuat dua cangkir americano dan espresso lalu memanggil pria yang masih menatapi Kibum. "Americano dan espresso-nya sudah siap!"

Pelanggan itu langsung menghampiri Chan dan mengambil pesanannya.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi yaa!" seru Chan.

Pria itu tersenyum. Ketika ia hendak berbalik, matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari ruangan yang digedor Kibum.

"Oh, Mingyu?"

Mingyu beserta dua pria lain langsung menatapnya.

"Wonwoo!"

•••••

"Kau mengajar?" Mingyu bertanya pada pria yang melepas lensa kontaknya empat hari yang lalu. Sekarang pria itu memakai lensa kontak berwarna cokelat seperti yang sering dikatakan Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk, " _Yes, I teach in_ Hwanja High School." jawabnya.

Mingyu takjub dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak terdengar dialek korea mereka. "Kau mengajar Bahasa Inggris?"

Wonwoo tertawa hingga hidungnya mengerut lucu.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku mengajar kelas musik." katanya. " _Bye the way_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Sudah hampir jam delapan."

Wonwoo beranjak, namun segera diinterupsi oleh Mingyu. "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bis." Wonwoo menolak dengan sopan.

"Tidak, tidak. Hwanja di Yeouido, bukan?"

"Yup."

"Aku antar. Tidak ada penolakan." kata Mingyu final. Pria itu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil di ruangannya. "Chan—"

"Yuhuuuu~~"

Suara merdu itu menggema bersamaan dengan suara bel pintu yang terdengar nyaring. Terlihat seorang gadis semampai yang hampir menyamai tinggi Wonwoo berjalan ringan ke arah mereka—atau mungkin hanya Mingyu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, menyapa Chan yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Matilah aku..." Mingyu bergumam sangat pelan seraya mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh, hei, Kim! Kau sudah siap mengantarku bahkan sebelum aku datang? Betapa manisnya sayangku ini..." gadis itu menghampiri Mingyu lalu memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan posesif.

Wonwoo sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45 dan pukul 8.15 dia harus masuk kelas dan mengajar musik. Lagipula Mingyu sudah jelas tak jadi mengantarnya karena kekasih pria itu datang. Jadi, Wonwoo beranjak dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa berpamitan dengan Mingyu. Ia hanya sempat tersenyum tipis pada Chan yang melihatnya.

"Y-ya! Won—" Mingyu tidak sempat menahan pria itu tetap di tempat. Punggung Wonwoo semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Chan yang melihat drama di pagi hari hanya meringis.

"Hari ini kau antar aku sampai ke dalam gedung. Aku tidak mau terlambat seperti kemarin." tukas gadis bergaun _soft pink_ di sebelahnya.

Mingyu mendengus kesal. Entah mengapa ia jadi malas untuk melakukan apapun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak mungkin menolak untuk mengantar gadis itu. Konsekuensinya sangat berat jika itu terjadi.

Jadi Mingyu hanya pasrah. "Tunggulah di mobil. Aku akan menyusul." katanya.

Gadis itu menurut. Namun, sebelum dia menunggu di mobil, Chan memberikan secangkir americano.

"Semoga kuliahmu menyenangkan, Nayoung _noona_."

•••••

Selepas mengantar Nayoung, Mingyu kembali ke kafe dengan wajah kusut. Meja-meja di kafenya sudah dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang sebagian besar merupakan kaum hawa. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tampan. Sebenarnya mereka datang hanya untuk melihat Mingyu yang mereka tahu sebagai pemilik Kimkim Cafe ini. Bahkan para gadis itu bertanya pada Chan tentang keberadaan Mingyu ketika batang hidung pria itu tidak tampak.

" _Hyung_ , apa pelanggan tadi temanmu?" tanya Chan ketika Mingyu mendatanginya. Pria itu hendak membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya diantara perkumpulan kalian." tambahnya.

"Dia orang baru, teman Hoshi."

Chan menggumamkan kata oh dengan panjang. "Tapi sepertinya _hyung_ dekat dengannya." ujarnya lagi.

Mingyu mengendikkan bahu seraya menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Tidak juga, tapi jika kau melihat kami dekat, terserahmu." katanya acuh kemudian berlalu ke dalam ruangannya.

Chan yang menyaksikan kepergian Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah biasa diacuhkan oleh bosnya. Mingyu sering mengalami penurunan _mood_ hanya karena hal sepele seperti pagi tadi.

Gadis yang datang pagi tadi bernama Kim Nayoung, kakak sepupu bosnya dan mereka sangat sangat sangat sangat dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Setiap pagi, Nayoung pasti datang ke Kimkim Cafe untuk meminta Mingyu mengantarnya kuliah, berbelanja, atau ke rumah temannya. Setahu Chan, jika Mingyu tidak mau mengantar gadis itu maka dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang dipilihkan ibunya. Konyol memang. Tapi Chan yakin Nyonya Besar Kim tidak main-main.

Dan pria pelanggan pertama mereka hari ini... Jujur saja Chan tidak pernah melihat Mingyu begitu sukarelanya ingin mengantar orang lain tanpa dipaksa ataupun mendapat imbalan. Chan curiga bosnya mulai menaruh hati pada guru itu. Dia akan bertanya pada Hoshi tentang kedekatan bosnya dan guru tadi.

— **To Be Continued** —

Jadi, Kim Nayoung itu Im Nayoung-nya Pristin hehe. Awalnya pengen masukin Minkyung tapi diakan sebaya Mingyu yah. Aku mau cari noona-noona semampai soalnya XD

Chan nggak masuk squad-nya Mingyu, tapi dia dekat sama mereka semua.

Pekerjaan masing-masing dari mereka akan diketahui secara perlahan-lahan. Tunggu aja yaa XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **kyunie, reminie, rizki920, gitakanya, wantwu, adellares, 17misscarat, clarahyun, bolang.**

 **wantwu** : momen Jiwon dua chap lagi hihihi.

 **Rizki920** : aku juga suka mochiiii XD

 **clarahyun** : awas ga bernafas lagi XD

Jangan lupa review lagi yah hehe.

170724


	4. Jihoon hamil?

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **3\. Jihoon hamil?**

•

•

Sesuai dengan sub-judulnya, jadi ini adalah ff **_mpreg_**. Aku warning di awal. Yang **_nggak_** suka **_mpreg_** silakan **_close_**. Terima kasih.

«:•••:»

Pukul delapan malam, Wonwoo mendapat telepon dari Jeonghan. Pria cantik itu mengatakan jika Jihoon masuk rumah sakit karena muntah-muntah. Tanpa basa-basi, Wonwoo langsung bergegas kesana. Dia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah dan jarak rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh dari Hwanja High School.

Di halte depan sekolah masih ada beberapa siswa kelas tiga yang juga menunggu bis. Mereka menyapa Wonwoo dengan sopan dan menanyakan kemana guru mereka akan pergi. Karena tak biasanya Wonwoo pulang sebelum pukul sembilan. Dengan ramah pun Wonwoo menjawab jika dia akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Hankuk. Tak lama kemudian, bus pun datang untuk menjemput.

Wonwoo tiba pukul 8.10 malam. Kebetulan ketika ingin bertanya ruang inap Jihoon pada bagian resepsionis, dia bertemu dengan Joshua. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke lift menuju lantai tiga.

"Jeonghan meneleponmu?" Joshua membuka suara.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dia menelepon saat aku masih di sekolah." katanya.

Joshua mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau masih sekolah?!"

"Apa wajahku masih cocok menjadi siswa SMA?" Wonwoo terkekeh. "Aku mengajar kelas musik disana." jelasnya.

Joshua menghela nafas. Untunglah Wonwoo sudah mengajar, bukan seorang siswa SMA yang labil. Ia tak habis pikir jika mengencani anak SMA di akhir pekan nanti. Nah, tiba-tiba dia teringat permainan _dare or dare_ minggu kemarin.

Hening melanda ketika mereka melangkah perlahan untuk menemukan ruang inap Jihoon. Tidak jauh-jauh, mereka sudah menemukan Jun, Seokmin, dan Minghao yang duduk di bangku tunggu.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Joshua.

"Hoshi belum memperbolehkan kami masuk." jawab Seokmin.

"Jeonghan di dalam?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk lemah. Minghao yang duduk di sebelah Jun sudah kelihatan mengantuk. Berulang kali kepalanya tertunduk hingga pertahanannya roboh dan jatuh ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Jeonghan mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Jun membangunkan Minghao dengan mencubit pinggangnya kuat hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

Di dalam, tampaklah Jihoon yang terbaring di ranjang dengan Hoshi yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Jari jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan erat. Yang mengherankan adalah mata sipit Hoshi terlihat memerah dan di sudut matanya masih terdapat sisa-sisa air mata. Dia habis menangis? Kenapa? Apa Jihoon sakit parah? Batin Wonwoo.

Jeonghan yang memakai jas panjang putih menaikkan selimut Jihoon sampai leher kemudian menepuk punggung Hoshi perlahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Joshua yang heran dengan tingkah mereka akhirnya bertanya.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis.

"Jihoon tidak sakit parah, tenang saja. Dia hanya merasa mual dan muntah dalam beberapa hari belakangan." kata Jeonghan menjelaskan.

Mereka menghela nafas lega. Untunglah bukan sakit parah. Tapi kenapa Hoshi menangis?

"Hoshi...?" Seokmin mengangkat alisnya heran seraya memandang Hoshi dan Jeonghan bergantian.

Jeonghan meliriknya sebentar lalu terkekeh. "Dia hanya terharu."

"Kenapa?" Jun menimpali.

Dengan sengaja Jeonghan tak menjawab. Dia mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Lee Jihoon positif hamil. Kandungannya memasuki usia dua bulan."

"APAAA?!"

•••••

"Selamat, bro!"

Seokmin menepuk punggung Hoshi dengan begitu kuat hingga rengekannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Wah, selamat untuk kalian." Joshua mengangkat dua jempolnya dan menunjukkannya pada Jihoon dan Hoshi.

Wonwoo merasa _speechless_ sendiri disaat yang lain memberi selamat. Tanpa sadar dari tadi dia memandangi Jihoon yang terbaring. Membayangkan bagaimana perut Jihoon mulai membesar dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Dia jadi bergidik ngeri. Wonwoo tidak mau hamil. DIA TIDAK MAU!

"Won?" Jeonghan menepuk bahunya hingga Wonwoo tersentak. "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak memberi selamat?"

Wonwoo menunjukkan cengirannya sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Jihoon. Dan kau, Kwon Hoshi, jadilah suami yang baik untuknya!" seru Wonwoo.

Jihoon tersenyum, sedangkan Hoshi tidak menggubris karena begitu sibuk dengan air mata harunya.

"Terima kasih, Won. Kapan kau menyusul?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Heh?" Wonwoo terdiam. Apa pula maksud pertanyaan Jihoon? Apa dia menyinggung Wonwoo?

Jihoon segera menambahkan, "Dalam _squad_ kita, yang belum menikah itu kau, Joshua, Seokmin, dan Mingyu. Bahkan kekasih pun tidak ada." jelasnya.

Baiklah, sekarang mereka yang namanya disebut—kecuali Mingyu, karena dia tidak ada—merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Jihoon.

"Pengantin baru songong, huh?" —Joshua.

"Aku tidak dengaaaarrr!" —Seokmin.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Jika hanya mereka berempat yang belum menikah, berarti...

"Aku dan Seungcheol sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Minghao dan Jun bertunangan musim gugur kemarin, lalu ada Seungkwan dan Vernon yang sudah pacaran." jelas Jeonghan. Ia tahu jika Wonwoo bingung, bahkan terkesan tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitar hingga tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat.

Sungguh Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika Jeonghan sudah menikah dengan Seungcheol. Maaf saja, tapi Wonwoo merasa hubungan mereka tidak ada romantis-romantisnya yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sepasang 'suami-istri'. Apalagi Jun yang sudah bertunangan dengan Minghao. Padahal saat Minghao tertidur di bangku tunggu tadi, Jun terkesan tidak peduli bahkan dia mencubit Minghao agar terbangun. Kalau Seungkwan dan Vernon itu... Wonwoo tidak tahu. Toh, pria itu kan belum melihat mereka dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Tapi, bukannya Mingyu sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya lagi mengingat pagi ini dia melihat Mingyu dipeluk oleh seorang gadis.

Jihoon justru tertawa. "Sejak kapan? Mingyu terlalu sibuk mengurus kafenya dan tidak terlalu memikirkan pasangan. Kurasa dia tidak akan menikah sampai tua nanti." ujarnya.

Wonwoo tidak percaya. "Tadi pagi aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis."

"Oh, benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Ah, ya, karena Wonwoo dan Josh akan berkencan akhir pekan ini, kalian bisa menganggap itu sebagai pendekatan tahap satu. Siapa tahu kalian merasa cocok?"

Ucapan Jihoon yang sembarangan membuat dua orang yang disebutkan tadi merona. Secara fisik, Joshua memang tampan, apalagi wajahnya manis sekali. Wonwoo suka melihat matanya yang mirip kucing lucu ketika tersenyum.

"Jadi aku dengan Mingyu, begitu?" tiba-tiba Seokmin menyahut.

Mereka semua menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jun. Pria itu masih menahan kepala Minghao yang terjatuh di bahunya.

Seokmin mengendikkan bahu, "Bukankah kita sepakat untuk menikah dengan sesama anggota _squad_? Jumlah kita memang ganjil, tapi sekarang Wonwoo sudah menjadi bagian dari kita. Jadi jumlah kita genap." tukasnya.

Mereka semua—kecuali Wonwoo—merenungi ucapan Seokmin. _Squad_ mereka memang memiliki beberapa peraturan dan kesepakatan. Salah satunya adalah menikah dengan sesama anggota _squad_ sehingga terciptalah hubungan harmonis serta mudah bagi mereka untuk berkumpul lagi dan saling berkomunikasi.

"Benar juga." kata Jeonghan. "Yasudah kau dengan Mingyu saja kalau kau bersedia berbaring di bawahnya."

Yang lain tertawa dengan ucapan Jeonghan. Wonwoo sendiri yang membelalakkan matanya dengan ucapan pria itu yang terlalu yah, sedikit vulgar. Jadi, apa ini artinya Wonwoo juga harus menikahi salah satu diantara Joshua, Seokmin, dan Mingyu? Ya Tuhan, bahkan dia tidak dekat dengan ketiganya.

Jihoon kembali menegaskan kepada Wonwoo yang masih telihat shock. "Kau juga, Won. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari squad kami. Yang berarti kau harus memilih antara Joshua, Seokmin, atau Mingyu."

"Kurasa Wonwoo cocok dengan Mingyu." timpal Jeonghan seraya memandangi tubuh Wonwoo dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau mengajar musik di Hwanja High School kan, Won?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Benar-benar tipe Mingyu sekali hahahah!" Jeonghan terkekeh. "Tapi ada satu kriteria penting yang harus dipenuhi jika ingin menikah dengan dia."

Oke, selain Wonwoo, mereka semua sudah tahu apa yang akan Jeonghan katakan perihal kriteria penting untuk menjadi pasangan Mingyu. Jihoon yang paling antusias dengan ekspresi yang akan Wonwoo tunjukkan.

Jeonghan memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo. "Kau harus hebat di ranjang."

" _MWOYA_?!"

•••••

" _By the way_ , Hosh, bukankah kalian baru menikah minggu semalam? Kenapa Jeonghan mengatakan jika usia kandungan Jihoon sudah dua bulan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir Wonwoo sebelum mereka bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hoshi menatap Jihoon yang sudah terlelap, lalu menyengir lebar.

"Kami melakukannya sebelum menikah hehe."

Wonwoo _speechless_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi dua bulan yang lalu kau datang ke apartemenku dengan berantakan karena _'itu'_?!"

Hoshi tidak menjawab. Namun, gelagatnya sudah menunjukkan jika itu benar. Apalagi dia terus menyengir hingga mata sipitnya semakin tak nampak.

"GOOD JOB, BRO!"

Seokmin justru menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lagi dengan semangat.

Wonwoo rasa dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah anggota _squad_ aneh mereka. Semoga saja anehnya tidak tertular padanya.

— **To Be Continued** —

Jadi, kalian relanya Wonwoo sama siapa? Mingyu, Joshua, atau Seokmin? Silakan vote di kotak review dan sertakan alasan kalian XD

Pekerjaan Jeonghan itu dokter, pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **kyunie, rizki920, adellares, littleooh, wantwu, 17misscarat, clarahyun, aigyuu, blackberryplatinacool, gyusicakun, yuri-leechan250201, swimmingfoolarva, cheonsamuel.**

Jangan lupa review lagi yah hehe.

170726


	5. Berkencan Dengan Joshua

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **4\. Dare or Dare?: Berkencan dengan Joshua**

«:•••:»

Setiap sebulan sekali, Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya di Incheon. Beruntungnya akhir pekan ini Wonwoo tidak punya aktivitas yang berarti. Meski pria itu ingat jika hari ini dia dan Joshua harus berkencan sebagai tantangan yang tertulis di dalam kertas. Wonwoo tidak keberatan. Siapa tahu dengan ini dia bisa dekat dengan Joshua. Jadi Wonwoo sudah mengirimkan alamat ibunya di Incheon agar Joshua menjemputnya di sana.

Ibunya sedang pergi untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka yang habis dan ayahnya pergi memancing. Wonwoo jelas tidak ikut sang ibu maupun ayahnya karena dia sedang menunggu kehadiran Joshua. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia pergi, Joshua datang dan tidak menemukan siapa pun? Wonwoo tidak setega itu untuk lari dari _dare_ mereka meskipun sebenarnya dia malas.

Sudah sejam Wonwoo menunggu tapi batang hidung Joshua tak nampak juga. Pria itu bosan terus menunggu di ruang tengah ditemani dengan keheningan setiap sudut rumahnya. Akhirnya Wonwoo beranjak dan berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Bibi Sung yang dekat dengannya sejak ia masih kecil.

"Eh? Temannya Mingyu _hyung_ 'kan?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Wonwoo ketika pria itu tengah menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya. Wonwoo tersentak lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Keningnya mengerut bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak mengenal orang di hadapannya, tapi bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya sebagai temannya Mingyu?

"Aku Chan, Lee Chan, pegawainya Mingyu di Kimkim Cafe." kata Chan seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Wonwoo.

"Ah... Pegawainya Mingyu?" tanyanya kikuk. Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak mudah mengingat wajah orang lain yang jarang ditemuinya.

Chan mengangguk. "Apa rumah _hyung_ di sini juga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di Distrik Yongbun, Seoul. Ini rumah orang tuaku."

Chan menggumamkan kata oh dengan pelan. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, namun ternyata Wonwoo lebih dulu menanyainya.

"Kau ingin berangkat kerja?"

Pria yang lebih pendek mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memang benar jika hari ini dia akan bekerja. Namun jam kerjanya lebih sedikit dibandingkan hari-hari biasa. Pergi pukul sembilan pagi dan selesai pukul lima sore. Toh, Mingyu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, _eum_..." ujarnya.

Wonwoo menambahkan, "Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Hati-hati di jalan, Chan!"

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Chan tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi. Ketika dia berjalan ke halte, sebuah mobil mewah lewat dan itu menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu merasa tidak asing dengan nomor plat mobil tersebut. Keningnya mengerut penasaran. Chan menyadari jika mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo. Sang pengemudi akhirnya keluar dan mata Chan hampir mencuat keluar setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Itu Joshua. Joshua Hong teman Bosnya yang keturunan Amerika itu. Chan merogoh ponselnya dari dalan saku dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Dengan segera pria itu mengirimnya pada Mingyu dengan caption; "Bossss!!! Kau dilangkahi Josh _hyung_!"

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Chan berdering dan terpampang nama Bos Mingyu di layarnya. Ia segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _CHAAAN!!! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK MENGIKUTI MEREKA!_ "

Mingyu berteriak dari seberang bahkan sedetik setelah Chan menerima teleponnya.

"Aku mengikutinya dengan apa? Terbang?"

Mingyu berdecak. " _KEMANA MOTORMU ITU HAH?!_ "

"Sedang tidak kubawa, Bos—oh! Mereka baru saja pergi."

" _CEPAT AMBIL MOTORMU DAN IKUTI MEREKA! KAU AKAN KUGAJI DUA KALI LIPAT—_ "

"AKU AKAN MENGIKUTI MEREKA, BOS!"

•••••

Sesuai dengan perintah Mingyu, Chan mengikuti mobil Joshua kemana pun. Bahkan dia mengikuti mereka ke Lotte World untuk bermain. Terlihat sekali jika Wonwoo sangat bersemangat untuk menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada di sana. Joshua pun hanya mengikuti keinginan pria itu. Sedangkan Chan sendiri hanya duduk menikmati es krim sembari memandangi mereka bermain.

Lama-lama Chan merasa bosan. Mangkuk es krim cokelatnya sudah habis dan mereka masih terus bermain. Ia hampir tertidur di meja karena hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Hingga pegawai kedai itu menegur dengan menepuk punggungnya agar terbangun. Saat Chan membuka mata, ia begitu panik karena tak menemukan Joshua dan Wonwoo di wahana itu lagi. Ia meminta maaf kepada si pegawai lalu berjalan tanpa arah.

Chan tidak ingin kehilangan jejak mereka. Karena jika itu terjadi, gaji dua kali lipat yang dijanjikan Mingyu akan hangus. Oleh karena itu, ia harus gencar untuk mencari mereka karena untuk saat ini merekalah sumber utama dari gaji besar Chan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.13 siang ketika Chan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah mulai sore dan dia masih belum juga menemukan mereka di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan menyerah dengan situasi. Dengan berat hati ia merelakan gaji dua kali lipatnya pergi. Melangkah kembali ke basement untuk mengambil motornya lalu menghadap Mingyu dan melapor jika misinya gagal.

Namun seolah dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati, mobil merah milik Joshua berlalu di hadapannya ketika ia hendak pergi. Tanpa basa-basi Chan segera mengikuti mereka lagi dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Semangatnya kembali membara meski lelah kini ia rasa.

Mobil Joshua berhenti di _convenience store_ dan mereka memasuki beberapa toko pakaian. Sesekali Chan mengambil foto ketika Joshua bertingkah seolah mencari perhatian Wonwoo. Memintanya untuk mencoba berbagai macam kemeja dan sweater yang terlihat sangat manis di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kurasa ini bagus." Joshua menyodorkan sebuah sweater hijau tosca kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "Bagus. Tapi aku tidak cocok memakai ini." belanya.

Joshua berdecak. "Coba saja dulu. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, lalu mengembalikan sweater itu ke tempat asalnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa memakai itu. Tiap hari aku memakai jas dan kemeja. Bukan sweater yang menenggelamkan jari-jariku."

"Ah..." Joshua menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau begitu pilihlah kemeja dan jas yang kau suka. Aku yang bayar."

Kedua mata Wonwoo berbinar. "Serius?"

"Ya, sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Cepat pilih setelah itu kita akan makan."

Setelahnya Wonwoo memilih satu jas putih dan dua kemeja dengan warna berbeda. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia sanggup untuk membeli barang-barang itu. Namun Joshua sudah menawarkannya dan tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Dia bukan tipe materialistis. Wonwoo bisa saja membeli sepuluh jas dan dua belas kemeja jika ia mau. Tapi pria itu tahu diri. Satu jas dan dua kemeja tidak menghabiskan isi dompet Joshua kan?

Setelah membayar belanjaan Wonwoo, mereka pergi ke restoran Jepang dan memesan tempura, sushi, dan ayam teriyaki. Chan masih mengikuti mereka di luar restoran. Perutnya tiba-tiba ikut bergemuruh ketika menatap makanan lezat yang mereka makan. Jelas saja, dia belum makan siang sejak tadi. Chan hanya sempat membeli dua buah roti dan air mineral sebagai pengganjal lapar. Mengingat gajinya yang belum diberikan oleh Mingyu. Chan bersumpah ketika dia mendapat gaji dua kali lipatnya, dia akan memesan makanan-makanan itu. Bahkan dalam jumlah porsi yang lebih banyak.

Ponselnya berdering saat Chan masih berkhayal tentang dirinya yang makan di restoran mahal. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan yang berasal dari Mingyu itu.

" _Kau dimana sekarang?_ "

"Aku ada di Myeongdong." jawabnya seraya menatap penunjuk jalan yang dipasang di atas aspal.

" _Kau masih mengikuti mereka?_ "

Chan menguap sejenak. "Ya, mereka sedang makan di restoran Jepang sekarang."

" _Bagus. Awasi mereka terus. Aku akan memberimu gaji dua kali lipat dan bonus seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu._ "

Alis Chan terangkat dan senyumnya melebar. "Baik, Bos! Cari yang cantik seperti Kang Rena yah."

Chan mematikan sambungan tanpa meminta jawaban dari Mingyu. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, seseorang menepuk bahunya hingga ia tersentak. Bahkan ponselnya sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Chan segera menoleh dan mendapati Joshua memandangnya curiga. Ia segera memungut ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Eh, Joshua _hyung_? Kebetulan aku ingin membeli tempura untuk ibuku." katanya bohong. " _Hyung_ sendirian?"

Chan tidak mendapati Wonwoo bersama Joshua kala itu. Mungkin pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Chan sudah mengantisipasi keadaan jika saja Joshua berniat membohonginya. Namun pria yang lebih tua dari Chan itu menjawab jujur.

"Aku bersama seseorang. Dia sedang di toilet."

Tepat setelah Joshua mengatakan itu, orang yang ditunggu muncul dari arah belakangnya. Chan terus menunduk ketika Wonwoo berjalan semakin dekat. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Wonwoo. Namun Joshua malah mengenalkannya.

"Kau sudah kembali? Ini Chan, pegawai Mingyu satu-satunya." katanya pada Wonwoo.

Kening Wonwoo mengerut. "Loh? Pegawai Mingyu? Bukankah kita bertemu pagi tadi di depan rumah ibuku?"

Chan tak bisa berkutik. Ia sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi. Mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo melupakan wajahnya begitu saja.

Jadi Chan hanya mengangguk dan membalas, "Ya..."

Wonwoo kembali menanyainya, "Kau tidak bekerja? Tadi pagi kau mengatakan padaku ingin berangkat kerja."

Skakmat.

Pertanyaan Wonwoo malah membuat kerutan di kening Joshua. Pria itu mulai curiga jika Chan sedang melakukan sesuatu, bukan membeli tempura untuk ibunya. Tiba-tiba Joshua teringat wajah Mingyu yang masam minggu lalu saat dia mendapat tantangan. Dugaannya adalah Chan datang memata-matai mereka karena suruhan Mingyu.

"Eh..." Chan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, aku sudah pulang kerja, _hyung_. Mingyu _hyung_ bilang aku boleh pulang lebih awal." katanya mantap.

Joshua menatap jam tangannya sejenak. "Ini masih pukul 3.50, bukankah jam kerjamu selesai pukul 5 sore?"

Chan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Joshua harus menjelaskan pukul berapa jam kerjanya habis. Kalau begini jadinya sudah jelas Chan akan dicurigai. Pun sedari tadi Joshua menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah mengetahui jika dia diutus Mingyu untuk mengikuti mereka.

Chan terkekeh kecil, "Ibuku baru saja kembali dari Jepang siang ini. Jadi aku meminta izin pulang lebih cepat."

Joshua masih menatapnya tajam. Gelagat Chan agak aneh. Dia selalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika Joshua menatapnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin jika Chan diutus Mingyu untuk membuntuti mereka.

"Kebetulan setelah ini kami ingin kesana." kata Joshua final. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika Chan terlihat sedikit panik.

"Ahahah..." Chan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Silakan... Tapi lebih baik datang hari selasa. Karena Mingyu _hyung_ berulang tahun. Jadi banyak sekali bonus dan gratisan."

"Hari selasa?" Wonwoo menimpali.

Chan mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Akan ada menu baru di hari itu. Datanglah, Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Joshua semakin memicingkan matanya. Ia yakin itu hanyalah sebuah alihan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Chan.

Namun Wonwoo menengahi. "Yasudah. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

•••••

 **To:** Mingyu

Sepertinya ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Nanti malam kita bertemu di kedai biasa.

 ** _Sent. 7.45 p.m._**

 **4 New Unread Message**

 **From:** Lee Seokmin

Eomonim datang lagi ke apartemenku. Aku pusing. Tolong jangan suruh ibumu datang terus

 ** _2.13 p.m._**

Besok kita harus bertemu di kafetaria. Aku akan menunggumu pukul tiga.

 ** _4.50 p.m._**

 **From:** Lee Jihoon

Kau berhutang cerita kencanmu dengan Wonwoo!

 ** _5.23 p.m._**

 **From:** Mom

Youjung berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Mom sudah mencari sekretarismu yang baru.

P.s: hidungnya mancung sekali. Dia tampan!

 ** _7.30 p.m._**

— **To Be Continued** —

Aku merasa chapter ini terlalu maksa dan... mengecewakan. Mungkin kalian ada yang merasa juga. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan saat ini.

Maaf, chapter ini agak lama update-nya. Ini aja aku baru selesai tugas fikih TwT Trus kemarin ada yang minta di sini harus ada meanie juga T.T maaf aku belum bisa mewujudkan itu...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **wantwu, kyunie, littleooh, rizki920, kakaoyes, guest(1), wonyu, gitakanya, memegyu, park rinhyun-uchiha, LS-snowie, riang-gembira, mochi uyel, junhuifirst, kookiekakaoizer, gentleman joshua, matcha in pocky, guest(2), beanie.**

Jangan lupa review lagi yah.

170802


	6. Rencana

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **5\. Rencana**

«:•••:»

Esoknya, Seungcheol menyarankan jika anggota _squad_ berkumpul terlebih dahulu pada pukul 7 pagi di kafenya Mingyu. Tidak semuanya bisa hadir karena pekerjaan yang mendesak. Saat itu yang bisa hadir hanya Seungcheol, Hoshi, Jihoon, Mingyu, Minghao dan Seungkwan yang baru saja terlihat pagi ini.

Seungcheol bilang Jeonghan sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit sejak pukul 4 pagi karena memiliki jadwal operasi. Joshua dan Seokmin pun mengirim pesan jika mereka tidak bisa hadir karena harus rapat. Minghao pun mengatakan jika Jun didatangi oleh salah satu kliennya untuk membahas naskah baru—dia seorang editor, omong-omong. Vernon harus menemui ayahnya dan les musik setelah itu. Terakhir, Wonwoo datang agak telat. Dia tiba di sana pukul 7.32 dengan pakaian lengkap ciri khas seorang guru. Hari ini dia memakai setelan kemeja merah muda dan jas putih—yang dibelikan Joshua kemarin, juga celana bahan putih dan sepatu yang sewarna.

Tanpa basa-basi Seungcheol langsung menjelaskan tujuan mereka berkumpul mengingat beberapa menit ke depan mereka harus bubar dan fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Minggu depan adalah hari jadi Love House yang ke-12. Seperti biasa, aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang baru." katanya.

Seungkwan mengangguk setuju. "Semalam aku bertemu dengan bibi Jung dan beliau mengatakan jika Younghee tetap tidak mau berbicara kepada siapa pun. Seingatku terakhir kali dia hanya mau berbicara dengan Mingyu _hyung_." tukasnya.

Mingyu menatap Seungkwan dengan sendu. Ketika pria itu menyebut nama Younghee, ia jadi teringat percakapan yang mereka lakukan setahun yang lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis kecil itu mau berbicara kepada orang lain. Padahal sang pemilik panti asuhan mengatakan jika Younghee selalu menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia akan lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa tubuh saat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan itu benar-benar membuat wanita paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan kesulitan untuk mengetahui keinginannya.

Mereka semua bisa melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang mulai murung. Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti untuk kesekian kali hanya menyenggol lengan Jihoon. Berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Jihoon berdecak dan menahannya untuk tidak bertanya saat itu juga. Namun Hoshi mewakili dengan setengah berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Kami sudah terbiasa mengunjungi Love House dan bermain dengan anak-anak di sana. Mingyu dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka. Gadis kecil bernama Cho Younghee yang pendiam. Tapi malah mengeluarkan suara ketika Mingyu mendekatinya."

Wonwoo terdiam. Jadi begitu, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba pria itu teringat dengan dirinya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang pendiam dan menarik diri dari pergaulan. Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki teman dan dibenci karena keterdiamannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris.

"Aku kasihan dengan gadis kecil itu," Minghao menimpali. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya. "Dia sangat cantik, tapi teman-temannya malah tidak ingin berteman dengannya karena menganggap anak itu bisu."

Seungcheol mendesah. "Cho Younghee... masih belum berubah. Kukira percakapannya dengan Mingyu dapat membuatnya mulai bicara."

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu?" Hoshi menimpali seraya menatap Mingyu yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Waktu itu... dia menceritakan tentang teman-temannya," kata Mingyu pelan. "Dia di _bully_ di umurnya yang keempat."

Seungkwan mengipas-ngipas kedua matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Berusaha untuk mengeringkan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup dengan bahasan ini. Jangan lanjutkan!" serunya.

Minghao merotasikan bola matanya malas ketika Seungkwan mulai mengeluarkan sisi lebaynya.

Wonwoo kembali bungkam. Kenapa dia merasa seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya yang dulu?

Sembilan tahun yang lalu dia menjadi korban _bully_ oleh sekelompok siswa yang tidak menyukai eksistensinya. Yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak lagi ingin terlalu menonjol diantara yang lain. Menutup diri dan tidak pernah berbicara kecuali jika diperlukan. Tapi dia bukanlah Jeon Wonwoo yang dulu. Wonwoo sudah merubah dirinya ke arah yang lebih baik sekarang.

"Won?"

Suara Jihoon menginterupsi. Wonwoo menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Minggu depan kita akan kesana. Kau ikut kan? Karena besok Mingyu berulang tahun, jadi kita akan sekalian menggalang dana untuk Love House melalui sebuah pertunjukkan. Keluarkan apapun bakat kalian. Hoshi dan Jun bisa menari lalu aku akan menyatukan Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Jeonghan karena aku tidak yakin Seokmin dan Joshua bisa datang. Kalian setuju kan?" Seungcheol memandang mereka satu persatu. Dan mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul tersebut.

Mingyu menambahkan, "Chan juga bisa menari."

Wonwoo jadi penasaran dengan gadis kecil bernama Younghee yang mereka bicarakan. Sejauh mana gadis kecil itu menarik diri hingga tidak lagi merasa percaya diri untuk bergaul. Sungguh, ia ingin bertemu dengan Younghee dalam waktu dekat.

•••••

"Jeon _ssaem_!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati seorang guru cantik mendekap sejumlah buku di tangannya seraya berjalan ke arahnya dengan suara ketukan high heels di setiap langkah.

" _Ne_?"

"Saya melihat Hansol hari ini." tukasnya ketika langkah kakinya beriringan dengan Wonwoo.

Kedua manik Wonwoo berbinar. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia akan menemui Anda." Kim _ssaem_ tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kuharap dia betah denganku."

Setelah itu, mereka bercakap-cakap hingga Wonwoo tiba di ruang musik. Kim ssaem akan masuk kelas 3-2 untuk mengajar mata pelajaran fisika. Wonwoo sedikit bercanda dengan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengantarnya sampai ruang musik di lantai tiga ini. Dan guru muda itu terkekeh.

"Saya permisi dulu. Saya akan menghubungi Jeon _ssaem_ nantinya." Kim _ssaem_ tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Wonwoo terus memandangi guru muda itu sampai menghilang di belokan. Ia teringat tentang gosip yang mengatakan Kim _ssaem_ itu tertarik padanya. Tapi Wonwoo acuh dengan kabar burung itu. Lagipula selama ini Kim ssaem tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada dirinya. Meski terkadang wanita itu sering mengatakan akan menghubunginya di luar jam sekolah.

Pria itu akhirnya melangkah masuk dan menyibak tirai putih yang berada di dekat sebuah _grand_ piano. Wonwoo memandang ke bawah lewat jendela. Beberapa siswa tengah bermain basket di sana. Tepat saat itu, seseorang dengan _headphone_ merah di lehernya datang dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap punggung lebar Wonwoo dengan ragu.

Namun seolah merasakan keberadaan orang lain, Wonwoo berbalik dan tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Selamat pagi, Hansol Chwe." sapanya.

Hansol mengalihkan pandangan, lalu mendekat secara perlahan. Membalas sapaan Wonwoo dengan begitu lirih, "Pagi."

"Duduklah." titah Wonwoo.

Hansol duduk di salah satu bangku seperti titah Wonwoo. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikan benda itu kepada Wonwoo. Sebuah surat dengan cap Hwanja High School di pojok kanan atas.

" _Gyojang-nim_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini." katanya.

Wonwoo membukanya dan membaca sederet kata yang diketik di atas kertas. Sebuah surat perihal tanggungjawab atas kemampuan bermusik Hansol. Wonwoo harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya sebagai bukti bahwa ia bersedia membimbing Hansol hingga mahir.

"Apa kau bersedia, Hansol?" Wonwoo malah mengembalikan pertanyaan yang tertulis di dalam surat.

Hansol tertegun. Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja dia tahu maksudnya. Jujur, Hansol sama sekali tidak suka bermusik. Pria itu merasa kemampuannya berada di seni rupa. Bukan seni musik seperti yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Namun sekeras apapun ia menolak, ayahnya tetap gencar membujuknya untuk memperdalam seni musik. Jika tidak, maka dia harus meninggalkan segala hal yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku paham." tiba-tiba Wonwoo berujar. Ia menepuk bahu Hansol dua kali dengan pelan. Memberikan kenyamanan agar Hansol tidak merasa begitu tertekan.

"Aku bersedia..."

Wonwoo segera menimpali, "Kali ini apa yang diancam kepadamu?"

"Dia akan... mengirimku ke Amerika dan meninggalkan... kekasihku..."

•••••

Hari ini Wonwoo pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia baru sampai di halte dekat apartemennya pukul 10 malam. Setelah itu Wonwoo harus berjalan sedikit lagi agar sampai di gedung apartemennya. Pria itu sudah sangat lelah dan merindukan ranjang empuknya. Ingin cepat-cepat tidur agar pikirannya menjadi segar esok pagi.

Namun yang Wonwoo dapati malah seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sembari menekan bel berulang kali. Wonwoo menegurnya dan orang itu berbalik.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk. "Kukira kau sudah pulang." katanya.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan menekan _passcode_ untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Masuklah. Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang telat. Ada banyak hal yang kukerjakan di sekolah tadi." jelasnya.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu mengekori Wonwoo. Ia membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu tepat di sebelah sepatu Wonwoo.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan mandi. Kalau haus, ambil saja air mineral di kulkas." pesan Wonwoo lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Mingyu memandang ke setiap sudut apartemen Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun karena tidak banyak barang yang dipajang jadi terkesan agak luas. Bahkan Mingyu tidak menemukan foto apapun di sana. Tapi sebuah rak kecil berisi buku-buku menarik perhatiannya. Mingyu berjalan mendekat dan membaca satu persatu judul buku yang ada. Rata-rata buku itu membahas tentang musik. Sebagian lagi adalah buku psikologi dan novel tebal yang ditulis oleh beberapa penulis terkenal.

Namun bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tinggal sendirian dengan hal membosankan seperti ini. Jika ia jadi Wonwoo, ia akan menjual buku-bukunya dan membeli sebuah _home teather_.

Mingyu memandang jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi. Pukul 10.25. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan tujuannya datang kemari.

Ini karena percakapannya dengan Joshua semalam. Percakapan yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu khawatir. Pertemuan mereka tidak memakan waktu lama, tapi seolah-olah setiap ucapan Joshua terekam di kepalanya. Mingyu akan mengingatnya disaat ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo keluar dengan setelan piyama. Memang sebelum ini tujuannya ingin cepat tidur jika saja Mingyu tidak datang. Tapi Mingyu sudah terlanjur datang dan dia tidak mungkin mengusir pria itu.

Dan baru kali ini Mingyu merasakan bagaimana rasanya sesak nafas. Ia menegak liurnya dengan susah payah. Bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya saja melihat leher dan tulang selangka Wonwoo yang terekspos membuatnya bungkam. Entah mengapa dia merasa udara di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi panas.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Wonwoo sembari berjalan ke dapur.

Mingyu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ah... Kebetulan aku belum makan malam ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita berbicara di dapur selagi aku memasak?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan beralih menunggu Wonwoo di meja _pantry_.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan sembari merebus air di dalam panci kecil.

"Tidak. Apa kau ingin membuat ramyeon?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Wonwoo menyengir. "Aku selalu makan malam dengan ramyeon."

"Ya Tuhan! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkasmu?" Mingyu beranjak membuka kulkas Wonwoo dan hanya menemukan kimchi, telur dan air mineral. "Setiap hari kau hanya makan ramyeon?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya untuk makan malam. Selebihnya aku makan di luar."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah dengan gadis yang pintar memasak agar kau tidak kurus seperti ini." tukas Mingyu sembari mengeluarkan kimchi dan telur dari dalam kulkas.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mau menikah sebelum umurnya genap dua puluh empat tahun. Dan dengan seorang gadis... yah, itu ide yang sangat bagus.

"Apa kau punya nasi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masaklah ramyeonnya. Aku akan membuat omelette." titah Mingyu.

Wonwoo memasukkan dua bungkus ramyeon serta bumbu-bumbunya ketika airnya sudah mendidih. Sedang Mingyu menggoreng telur yang sudah dicampur dengan kimchi dan jamur yang ternyata disimpan Wonwoo di dalam lemari.

"Kukira kalian sepakat untuk menikah sesama," ujar Wonwoo pelan seraya mengaduk-aduk ramyeonnya.

Mingyu menoleh ke kiri dan mengerutkan kening. "Menikah sesama—"

"Anggota _squad_ kalian."

"O-oh." Mingyu berdehem. "Aku lupa soal itu. Tapi sungguh kurasa aku tidak akan menikah sampai rambutku memutih."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat ucapan Jeonghan yang mengatakan jika ingin menikah dengan Mingyu maka kriteria penting yang harus dipenuhi adalah hebat di ranjang. Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan Mingyu barusan Wonwoo rasanya ingin tertawa.

"Kau serius?"

Mingyu memindahkan omelette ke atas piring, begitu juga Wonwoo yang mematikan kompor ketika dirasa mie-nya sudah matang.

"Iya. Aku malas memperebutkan Seokmin dan Joshua."

"Apa itu berarti hanya kami bertiga yang akan saling memperebutkan?"

"Heh?" Mingyu menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah resmi menjadi bagian squad aneh kalian itu. Kalau tidak percaya, kemarin Seungcheol memberiku sebuah surat lengkap dengan cap kelima jarinya." jelasnya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan."

"Maksudmu?"

Mingyu duduk di _pantry_ berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang kini mulai menyantap ramyeon-nya.

"Hanya pengandaian. Itu berarti aku masih dapat kesempatan untuk menikah denganmu, Seokmin, atau... Joshua." tutur Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya serius. "Sepertinya kau punya dendam tersendiri dengan Joshua."

"Huh?"

"Aku bisa membaca ekspresimu, Mingyu. _By the way_ , omelette ini enak. Ternyata kau pandai memasak juga."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pujian Wonwoo. Pria itu memang pandai memasak. Oleh karena itu, dia menawarkan diri membuat sesuatu untuk di makan.

"Terima kasih." katanya.

Detik kemudian, hening menyelimuti mereka. Wonwoo sempat menuangkan ramyeon-nya untuk Mingyu karena dia masak terlalu banyak. Dan Mingyu meringis ketika lidahnya merasakan rasa asin yang luar biasa dari kuah ramyeon-nya. Wonwoo tertawa dan meminta maaf karena dia tidak pernah memasak ramyeon dengan rasa yang benar. Terkadang pedas, asin, bahkan tidak ada rasanya. Untungnya omelette yang dibuat Mingyu menyelamatkan rasanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk menikah denganmu." kata Wonwoo spontan.

Mingyu tersedak hebat saat itu. Rasanya mie yang dimakannya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia langsung menegak air mineral yang diberikan Wonwoo hingga kandas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikiran seperti itu karena kau pandai memasak. Aku sudah punya bayangan dimana ketika aku pulang mengajar, makanan sudah tersedia di meja ini. Aku tidak akan merasa kelaparan jika kembali larut malam." tukas Wonwoo cepat.

"Tapi aku bukan tipe pasif, _you know_." Mingyu merespon ucapannya tiba-tiba. Ia semakin tertarik dengan bahasan ini.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Ia terkejut ketika Mingyu malah berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk menyentuh leher Wonwoo yang terbuka. Namun sebelum tangan itu mendarat, Wonwoo segera menginterupsi.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu menunjukkannya, Mingyu."

Namun bukan Mingyu namanya jika langsung menyerah. Pria itu malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo. Bernafas di permukaan kulit putihnya hingga Wonwoo merasa geli. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang sepertinya berasal dari sabun cair yang digunakannya saat mandi.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Mingyu menjauh. Menepuk pipi kanan Wonwoo pelan. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kau serius ingin menikah denganku? Apa perlu kulamar besok?"

Mingyu merasa sedikit lega ketika Wonwoo punya niatan untuk menikah dengannya. Ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat sekarang.

— **To Be Continued** —

Sebagai informasi, untuk member line 95-96-97 itu seumuran yah. Terus sisanya 98-99 juga seumuran dan dua tahun dibawah tiga line itu. Dan maaf untuk typo.

p.s.: gyojang-nim itu kepala sekolah.

Terima kasih untuk yang mereview di chapter kemarin:

 **LittleOoh** : ini udah dilanjut~

 **Kyunie** : kalo Chan ajak kamu buat mata-matain JiWon ntar malah jadi kencan XD

 **17MissCarat** : haii kamu XD terima kasih udah bersedia unjuk diri hehe.

 **LA-Jisoo** : ini udah pasti dilanjut walau agak lamaa.

 **sheliwidia** : haloo jugaa XD mau review di chapter berapa pun gapapa kok. Yang penting reviewnya ikhlas yaa XD ini udah dilanjut. Terima kasih!

 **Rizki920** : iya alhamdulillah XD

Review-nya berkurang yah huhuhu. Karena cuma sedikit jadi aku bisa balesin satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih untuk yang masih bersedia mereview! Aku baca satu-satu komentar kalian dan aku hafal yang udah review dari awal chapter sampe sekarang (bahkan di ceritaku yang lain dia juga review). Terima kasih banyak!

170805 _selamat malam minggu!_


	7. Mingyu's Birthday

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **6\. Mingyu's Birthday**

«:•••:»

Wonwoo tidak datang.

Pria itu hanya mengirim pesan pada Hoshi jika dia punya jadwal penuh hari ini. Kemudian Wonwoo mengirim pesan kepada Mingyu; mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan _cake emoji_ dan meminta maaf karena tak bisa datang dalam perayaan ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin datang sebab teman-temannya akan tampil dalam acara penggalangan dana untuk Love House. Dan pria itu ingin unjuk kebolehan juga, tapi pekerjaan tetaplah nomor satu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu, Mingyu mendesah ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari Wonwoo. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Mingyu sudah berpakaian rapi dan rambutnya baru dicat biru keabuan pagi ini—tentu saja ini semua untuk Wonwoo. Tapi yang ditunggu kehadirannya malah tidak datang.

"Wajahmu murung sekali, Gyu!" seru Minghao sambil menunjuk wajah merengut Mingyu.

Mereka tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja dekat jendela sementara Jihoon dan Seungkwan tengah menyumbangkan suara emas mereka di atas panggung. Sedang Mingyu terus menunjukkan wajah kusut sejak pertama kali mendapat pesan dari Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menimpali, "Tumben tidak menyapa para hadirin."

Mingyu mendongak malas, menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan manik biru laut yang menawan. "Sedang malas."

Hoshi yang awalnya menonton pertunjukan 'istri'nya malah ikut terganggu dengan sikap Mingyu. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Katakan saja pada kami!"

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja semalam aku datang ke apartemen Wonwoo dan dia memintaku untuk melamarnya."

"WOWW!!" sahut mereka semua dengan spontan.

"Kau serius?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akhirnya!"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanya Jun kemudian.

Hoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya gemas lalu memukul kepala Jun dengan sendok, "Wonwoo itu seorang guru. Sudah terikat dengan peraturan jadi tidak bisa seenaknya libur."

"Lagipula bukan hanya Wonwoo yang tidak datang. Joshua, Seokmin, dan Vernon pun tidak hadir." tambah Jeonghan.

Memutar bola matanya malas, "Mereka sibuk di kantor, tentu saja. Vernon bilang dia ada jadwal les setiap pagi." Seungcheol mengambil _americano_ milik Jeonghan, lalu meminumnya sembarangan.

Mingyu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang padat.

•••••

Sepasang kaki jenjang Wonwoo melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini dia benar-benar menghabiskan sepanjang harinya di sekolah. Ada lima kelas musik yang diajarkannya, dan dia juga diminta untuk masuk menggantikan dua kelas Min ssae _m_ yang tidak bisa hadir karena berdinas ke Busan. Rasanya suara Wonwoo hampir habis akibat terus meneriaki siswa yang tak bisa diatur. Tulang lehernya pun terasa nyeri sebab akhir-akhir ini dia sering salah tidur.

Belum lagi Wonwoo mendapat pesan dari Jeonghan yang mengatakan jika mereka berkumpul di apartemen Mingyu di malam yang larut ini. Pria itu diminta untuk datang karena perayaan tadi pagi tidaklah cukup. Wonwoo mendesah berat. Niat awalnya untuk langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang kesayangannya sirna sudah. Tentu saja Wonwoo harus datang, karena setelahnya Jeonghan menyinggung soal ketidakhadiran dirinya di acara penggalangan dana untuk Love House. Akhirnya setelah meminta alamat apartemen Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berlalu ke halte. Menaiki bus yang berbeda haluan dari arah apartemennya.

Wonwoo tiba di daerah apartemen Mingyu sekita pukul 9.30 malam. Ia harus berjalan lagi untuk mencapai gedung apartemennya. Belum lagi udara dingin terasa menembus jas dan kemejanya, lalu menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan hidungnya memanas, kemudian sesekali cairan putih meleleh dari lubang hidungnya.

Ketika Wonwoo menekan bel apartemen Mingyu, Hoshi-lah yang membukakan pintunya. Wangi _aromatheraphy_ langsung menyambut indera penciumannya ketika melangkah masuk untuk pertama kali. Aromanya lumayan membuat hidungnya merespon dengan baik. Wonwoo langsung menemukan teman-temannya duduk melingkar di karpet bulu ruang tengah Mingyu dengan sebuah kue _tart_ di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hai, Won." sapa Jeonghan pertama kali.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di space kosong antara Jun dan Seungkwan. Merasa terintimidasi karena dia ditatapi oleh mereka semua. Wonwoo berusaha untuk mengabaikan, kemudian berdalih dengan menanyakan keberadaan Mingyu yang tidak ada di antara mereka, "Mana Mingyu?"

Jeonghan menggerakkan dagunya. Menunjuk Mingyu yang kini tengah melangkah perlahan ke arah mereka seraya membawa sepanci ramyeon yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Di belakangnya ada Minghao dan Vernon yang membawa beberapa mangkuk kecil dan sumpit. Wonwoo sontak membelalakkan matanya ketika memandang Vernon yang berada di antara mereka semua. Begitu pula dengan Vernon, pemuda itu tidak menyangka akan bertemu gurunya di tengah-tengah acara seperti ini. Jadi ia hanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Wonwoo.

"Oh, kau baru datang?" Mingyu baru menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo ketika meletakkan pancinya di sebelah kue _tart_.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ya, aku sibuk seharian." tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Vernon. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika apa yang dilihatnya sekarang merupakan Hansol yang sering ditemuinya di sekolah.

"Kuharap kau tidak kelelahan. Kebetulan aku memasak ramyeon cukup banyak." kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera menginterupsi, "Sebenarnya aku sudah makan _cheeseburger_ tadi."

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain?"

Wonwoo tergelak, "Itu hanya alternatif. Apa kau punya minuman hangat?"

Mingyu mengulum senyum, "Tidak ada, tapi kita punya ini." seraya meletakkan botol kaca hijau yang sangat familiar untuk Wonwoo. Itu botol soju.

"Wonwoo pasti menolak," bisik Hoshi tiba-tiba pada Jeonghan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, "Dia payah."

"Ahahah..." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kurasa aku akan memilih minum air putih saja." katanya.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau tidak ingin minum soju? _Well_ , cuaca lumayan dingin hari ini."

"Aku payah...," Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. "Aku gampang mabuk."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke dapur dan buat cokelat panas untukmu." titah Mingyu lalu dia memandang Jihoon. "Jihoon juga."

Awalnya Jihoon ingin makan ramyeon juga, hanya saja Hoshi melarangnya karena dia sudah makan cukup banyak tadi. Hoshi pun tidak ingin 'istri'nya memakan makanan yang tak sehat selama kehamilannya dan dia melarang Jihoon untuk meminum soju. Jihoon mendengus kesal namun terpaksa menurut dan Wonwoo bersyukur ada teman yang akan menemaninya.

"Jihoon, siapa orang yang membawa mangkuk tadi?" Wonwoo membuka suara. Ia melirik Jihoon yang duduk manis di _pantry_ sementara dirinya membuat cokelat panas.

Alis Jihoon terangkat, "Maksudmu Vernon? Dia kekasih Seungkwan. Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan kalian." katanya seraya memukul kening.

"Vernon?"

"Ya, apa ada masalah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng seraya menghidangkan dua gelas cokelat panas untuknya dan Jihoon. Kemudian ikut duduk di hadapan Jihoon. "Dia mirip dengan muridku." gumamnya.

Jihoon tergelak, "Berarti wajahnya pasaran ya?"

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi ucapan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu.

"Tapi aku serius. Aku mengajar les musik secara privat untuk putera kepala sekolah. Namanya Hansol." jari-jari lentik Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetuk _mug_ berisi cokelat panasnya.

Mata sipit Jihoon kini agak melebar. "Kau serius?"

Wonwoo menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan. Menikmati perpaduan rasa manis dan cokelat yang begitu memanjakan lidahnya. Selama beberapa detik, Wonwoo bertahan dalam posisi itu lalu membalas pertanyaan Jihoon, "Tentu saja. Dia sangat mirip. Bahkan aku masih mengingat jaket yang dipakainya."

"Vernon itu berdarah Amerika-Korea. Nama aslinya Hansol Vernon Chwe. Kutebak nama atasanmu pasti Chwe Hanbin."

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon tak percaya. Tapi semua yang dikatakan Jihoon benar. Atasannya bernama Chwe Hanbin. Tidak mungkin pria mungil itu tahu nama atasan mereka kecuali jika Vernon yang dilihatnya tadi merupakan Hansol sang putera kepala sekolah. Ia hanya bungkam seraya bergulat dengan pemikirannya.

"Hei, Won, kudengar kau meminta Mingyu untuk melamarmu." Jihoon mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh?"

"Mingyu yang bilang." kata Jihoon sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya." sergah Wonwoo cepat.

Jihoon menambahkan, "Dia bilang kau mengatakannya ketika dia berkunjung ke apartemenmu."

"Ohh..." Wonwoo spontan tertawa. "Aku hanya mengatakan jika aku punya rencana menikah dengannya karena dia pandai memasak. Tapi aku hanya bercanda."

Air muka Jihoon berubah masam. "Jangan pernah main-main dengan Mingyu. Dia selalu menganggap serius ucapan orang lain."

Wonwoo tergagap. "O-oh aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku."

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Katakan itu pada Mingyu. Dia sempat berencana melamarmu jika kau datang pagi tadi."

"A-apa?"

"Aku serius, Won! Kau harus lebih memantapkan hatimu. Mingyu maupun Joshua—atau Seokmin tidaklah buruk. Mereka bertiga akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." sungut Jihoon tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh kecilnya ke arah Wonwoo seraya menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo mendesah berat, "Menjalin hubungan itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Ji. Aku belum merasakan debaran yang luar biasa saat dekat dengan mereka."

Jihoon berdecak sebagai respon. Ia memilih untuk menyesap cokelat panasnya sejenak. Menenangkan pikiran—mencoba bersabar—dengan menikmati minuman hangat yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo. Jihoon baru tahu ternyata Wonwoo itu orang yang keras kepala. Ia kira pria itu gampang dikelabui, namun ternyata dia salah terka.

Jihoon meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati, lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Pernah dengar kutipan 'cinta datang karena terbiasa'?"

Alis Wonwoo tertaut dengan tingkah laku Jihoon. Namun detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk.

"Itulah yang kumaksudkan, Jeon!" Jihoon sontak memukul meja _pantry_ yang terbuat dari _stainless_ dengan kuat hingga menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang ada di ruang tengah. Bahkan Hoshi menghampiri mereka karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jihoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Jihoon ketika Hoshi datang dan menanyai keadaannya.

Hoshi menggeleng tak setuju. Ia ikut duduk di samping Jihoon seraya memastikan tubuh 'istri'nya tidak ada yang terluka. "Suara apa tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir, Kwon Jihoon!"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Jihoon memukul kepala Hoshi cukup kuat.

Wonwoo meringis memandang keduanya. Namun, setelahnya ia merasa risih karena pasangan di depan matanya asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Jadi pria itu beranjak dengan membawa gelas cokelat panasnya yang masih utuh. Berjalan ke balkon, memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya pegangan pada gelasnya hampir terlepas, saat seseorang mencoba untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Wonwoo dari belakang. Lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat geli telinga Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Itu suara Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasa perutnya dililit. Cukup menyesakkan untuknya tapi dia mengakui jika hal itu menyenangkan. Dadanya malah semakin berdebar tatkala Mingyu melepas rangkulan di pinggangnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Bias cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini menerpa wajah Mingyu dan benar-benar membuat wajahnya terlihat dua kali lebih tampan dari yang biasa Wonwoo lihat.

Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sedikit." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Dia kedinginan, tadi. Namun sekarang sudah agak mendingan karena cokelat panas yang diminumnya.

Alis Mingyu tertaut. "Sedikit? Kau tidak bisa mengelak jika hidungmu memerah, Wonwoo."

Perkataan itu membuat Wonwoo menyentuh hidungnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas yang terasa hangat menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku flu."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya obat flu, sepertinya. Semoga saja belum habis."

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, " _Yeah_ , semoga saja." lalu menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan.

" _By the way_ , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," tangan Mingyu mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas balkon. Memandang lurus ke jalanan yang lengang, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Ini tentang Joshua—juga Seokmin."

Wonwoo menoleh saat dua nama itu tersebut. Apa Mingyu ingin menentukan pilihannya sekarang? Atau sesuatu yang lain? Wonwoo berharap itu bukanlah kabar buruk. Tapi tetap saja dia harus siap.

Tanpa perlu menunggu respon Wonwoo, Mingyu segera melanjutkan, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Joshua. Kami berbincang tentang beberapa hal," sejenak ia mengambil jeda, "Lalu dia memberitahuku jika dia telah dijodohkan oleh ibunya."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ia ingin berkomentar tentang hal itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, suara Mingyu kembali menginterupsi.

"Seokmin—dia dijodohkan dengan Seokmin."

Penyataan itu cukup memberi jalan petunjuk; yang berarti Mingyu merupakan penantian terakhirnya.

— **To Be Continued** —

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa chapter ini lama update. Tapi ga perlu aku jelaskan, nanti jadinya malah curhat.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa super galau. Ini menyangkut masa depan—bukan masa depan bersama oppa, pastinya. _Fyi_ , aku udah nggak terlalu update berita tentang Seventeen selama dua bulan belakangan—tapi aku tau meanie nge-live bareng huhuhu. Sekarang aku lebih fokus ke pendidikan—ini penyebab update menganggur. Kan, malah jadi curhat.

Btw, seseorang mengingatkanku untuk update ini lewat message wall akun wattpad aku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa terharu :") ternyata ada yang nungguin meski hanya satu orang :") terima kasih :") dan,

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **Kyunie, 17MissCarat, wonyu, LittleOoh. Rizki920, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, wiwin1111bts, Guest**

170818


	8. Pengakuan Joshua dan Kejutan Tak Terduga

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **7\. Pengakuan Joshua dan Kejutan** **Tak Terduga**

«:•••:»

Beberapa hari kemudian, Seungcheol dan kawan-kawan berkesempatan untuk mengunjungi Love House. Kebetulan mereka semua sengaja mengosongkan jadwal mereka di hari sabtu, bertepatan dengan hari jadi Love House yang ke-12. Mereka datang dengan tiga buah mobil, yang masing-masing unit diisi oleh empat orang.

Kali ini Wonwoo kedapatan semobil dengan Joshua, Seokmin, dan Jun. Agak canggung sebenarnya, karena Wonwoo tidak mengenal baik mereka bertiga. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang jalanan luar. Tidak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan sedikit pun dengan mereka.

"Kenapa aku merasa sangat canggung di sini?" Seokmin yang sedang menyetir menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Memang benar jika mobil mereka hening sekali, dan pria itu tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasana super canggung seperti sekarang.

Jun yang pertama kali menyahut, "Kau menyanyi saja biar tidak canggung."

Joshua mengulum senyum. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih betah memandang ke luar jendela. Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Entahlah. Joshua merasa sangat bersalah pada Wonwoo karena telah menyembunyikan hubungannya. Sesekali ia melirik Seokmin yang serius menyetir sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Tanpa ada yang sadar, di jari manis mereka terpasang cincin perak yang sangat menawan. Joshua menunduk. Menatap benda itu lamat sebelum menyentuhnya dengan perlahan.

Mereka belum saling mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Hanya saja cincin itu sudah menunjukkan simbol bahwa mereka sudah saling terikat satu sama lain. Baik Joshua maupun Seokmin belum siap untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya menyimpan ini satu sama lain. Hanya Tuhan, keluarganya, dan Mingyu yang tahu soal ini. Dan sekarang Joshua mulai menebak-nebak apakah Mingyu memberitahu hal ini pada Wonwoo juga atau tidak.

"Hei, Jun, kau sudah menikah hampir setahun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Minghao hamil. Apa kau tidak memiliki niat untuk punya anak?" Seokmin kembali bertanya. Dia hanya menyuarakan topik yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Kau kira itu mudah, idiot!" umpat Jun. Seokmin terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Apa susahnya sih? Minghao sepertinya sudah membuat kode hampir setiap hari. Kau tak sadar dia terus menggodamu?"

Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba topik yang mereka bahas bisa se-privasi ini. Maksudnya, siapa yang peduli dengan niat memiliki anak? Mungkin saja Jun belum siap, atau mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing dan menomorduakan rencana memiliki momongan.

"Kenapa jadi membahas aku dan Minghao? Yang perlu dibahas itu kalian bertiga yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Untung Mingyu tidak naik mobil ini. Sempat dia di sini, jadilah kwartet _jomblo_ kalian." Jun berucap panjang lebar dengan dialek tionghoanya yang begitu kental hingga membuat Wonwoo ingin tertawa jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini.

Seokmin yang merasa tersinggung pun menjawab, "Oh ya? Lihat saja dua bulan lagi aku menikah, kulangkahi kau untuk punya anak."

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Joshua bersemu merah. _Well_ , dia tentu tahu apa maksud Seokmin barusan. Sedikit bocoran soal hubungan mereka, Nyonya Hong sudah menetapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan berikutnya. Sekali lagi teman-temannya belum ada yang tahu soal rencana pernikahan mereka, bahkan Mingyu sekali pun. Joshua berencana untuk memberitahu mereka hari ini. Dia sudah merasa terlalu banyak dosa dengan membohongi mereka semua.

"Kau yakin? Sudah mengambil keputusan di antara tiga orang ini? Jadi siapa yang kaupilih?"

Seokmin terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Joshua yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tersenyum tipis lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Jun berdecih. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan menatap ke luar jendela seperti yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Sesekali ia bergumam dan merutuki Seokmin.

"Eh, kudengar Wonwoo mengajar Vernon. Benarkah?" lagi-lagi Seokmin yang membuka percakapan.

Wonwoo yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bergumam membenarkan, "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa berada dalam satu perkumpulan gila bersama muridku sendiri." katanya sarkastik.

Seokmin tertawa ketika mendengar kata 'perkumpulan gila' yang jelas-jelas menyinggung tentang squad mereka. "Hei, ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Perkumpulan gila apanya? Hanya beberapa orang yang gila di sini."

Jun segera menimpali, "Termasuk kau juga kan?"

Seokmin berdecak, "Terserahlah!" lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kita sudah sampai!"

Seokmin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Seungcheol yang telah tiba lebih dulu. Mereka turun satu persatu dan langsung terlihat palang kayu bertuliskan Love House dengan cat berwarna merah muda. Beberapa anak panti berhamburan keluar dan berteriak kencang melihat kedatangan mereka. Bahkan Jeonghan terlihat dikerumuni oleh para gadis kecil yang senang karena pemberian permen darinya.

" _Oppa_ , sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

"Seungcheol _oppa_ ~!"

" _Hyung_ , minta pelmennya~"

Ya Tuhan. Sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka dengan anak-anak. Menurutnya mereka sangat menyusahkan, namun melihat anak-anak panti yang ada di sini malah membuatnya prihatin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini kunjungan pertamanya, jadi Wonwoo hanya berdiri kaku di dekat mobil Seokmin tanpa berniat untuk berinteraksi lebih dekat. Bahkan pria itu berniat kembali masuk dan menunggu di dalam mobil jika saja seseorang tidak merangkulnya dari belakang, mengajaknya masuk ke rumah panti lebih dalam.

Wonwoo menoleh dan langsung diinterupsi oleh seseorang itu, "Berniat kabur?"

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo merutuki orang ini. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia tahu Wonwoo mau kabur. Ah, bukan kabur tetapi ingin menghindar saja.

"E-eh, itu Mingyu _hyung_!" teriak salah satu bocah lelaki di sana.

Akibat teriakannya kini Mingyu dikerumuni oleh beberapa dari mereka. Pria itu pun berlutut agar menyamai tinggi mereka.

" _Oppa_ , Lin cudah bica menggambal beluang cekalang!"

"Mingyu _oppa_ semakin tampan~"

" _Oppa~ poppo poppo_ ~"

"Um… _hyung_ ini siapa ya?"

Wonwoo menunduk ketika seorang bocah menusuk pahanya dengan jari telunjuk. Kini pusat perhatian para bocah yang awalnya merengek pada Mingyu beralih menatapnya polos. Anak lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya imut. Jika saja Wonwoo suka anak kecil maka dia akan mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya. Namun sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak surai legam bocah lelaki itu dengan gemas. "Kau bertambah tinggi, Jinyeol-a!" serunya.

Bocah lelaki yang bernama Jinyeol itu tersenyum lebar sembari menampilkan gigi-giginya yang lucu. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas kepala seraya berujar, "Apa aku bisa setinggi _hyungie_ ketika dewasa?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus banyak makan supaya tumbuh tinggi dan tampan!" kata Mingyu asal.

Jinyeol malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi Airin _noona_ selalu memasak sayur hijau setiap hari. Itu tidak enak, _hyung_!"

"Eiii, sayur itu bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu!" Mingyu kembali mengacak surainya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengenalkannya pada anak-anak itu. "Oh ya, Wonwoo _hyung_ ini adalah teman baru _hyung_! Ayo beri hormat!"

Seolah mendengar perintah dari komandan upacara, para bocah itu membungkuk ke arah Wonwoo dan itu membuat kedua maniknya membola. Refleks kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai Jinyeol yang memasang wajah bingung.

" _Omo_! _Oppa_ ini sangat manis ketika tersenyum! Aku mau di _poppo_ _oppa_ ini saja!"

Akhirnya Mingyu terpaksa menyingkir dan membiarkan anak-anak itu mendekati Wonwoo. Mereka bersorak riang ketika mendapatkan permen dan tambahan _poppo_ seperti yang mereka inginkan. Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah laku mereka.

Namun, tak lama setelah itu, senyumnya perlahan pudar kala mendapati seorang gadis kecil duduk diam di atas batu besar seraya menggenggam permen yang tadi mereka bagi. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan gadis itu kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya.

Pria itu melambaikan tangan, " _Annyeong_ , Cho Younghee- _ya_." sapanya dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

Younghee menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis. Gadis kecil itu segera menerjang Mingyu dengan pelukan di lehernya hingga membuat Mingyu hampir terhuyung jika saja dia tidak menjaga keseimbangan.

" _Oppa_ hampir melupakanku." lirihnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, " _Mwoya_? Bagaimana bisa _oppa_ melupakan gadis cengeng sepertimu, hm?"

Younghee memukul punggung Mingyu dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil lalu mengulum senyum. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Mingyu masih mengingatnya. Sejak lama dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar pria itu datang lagi. Dan hari ini doanya terkabul. Mingyu dan teman-temannya datang lagi seperti biasanya; membawa permen dan cokelat yang cukup banyak.

Gadis kecil itu segera melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Mingyu malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Alis Mingyu berkerut heran. Dia sudah hafal dengan tingkah Younghee. Pasti gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Um… waktu itu _oppa_ pernah berjanji pada Younghee,"

"Apa itu?"

"Um…" gadis kecil itu bergumam seraya memandang melewati bahu Mingyu. " _Oppa_ yang itu," dia menunjuk ke arah Wonwoo yang kini duduk berdampingan bersama Jinyeol, lalu kembali menatap Mingyu lekat. "Apa dia kekasih _oppa_?"

"Huh?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari maksud ucapan gadis itu. "Ya! Apa yang kau tahu soal kekasih, hm?"

Younghee menggeleng sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Jawab saja, _oppa_. Waktu itu _oppa_ sudah berjanji untuk mengenalkan kekasih _oppa_ padaku."

"Memangnya kalau dia kekasih _oppa_ kenapa, dan kalau dia bukan kekasih _oppa_ kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku, _oppa_?" dengusnya kesal.

Mingyu mencolek ujung hidung Younghee dengan gemas, "Kau cemburu, hm?" godanya.

Younghee menatap Mingyu kesal, " _Mollayo_!" katanya dengan penekanan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia itu kekasih _oppa_?"

"Dia terus memandangi _oppa_ ketika memberi permen pada Jinwoo, Yuna, dan Minyoung."

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne_. Dia juga tersenyum manis. Jadi kukira dia itu kekasih _oppa_."

Mingyu menatap gadis kecil itu tak percaya. Benarkah semua yang diucapkannya itu? Sampai saat ini belum ada kejelasan antara hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Mereka masih berhubungan layaknya teman biasa. Dan Mingyu pun tidak berpikiran untuk menjalin kasih dengan pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru musik itu. Tapi entah mengapa ucapan Younghee membuatnya lebih berani untuk membuat komitmen. Itu berarti dia memiliki kesempatan yang besar, bukan?

"Ingin membantu oppa?"

"Um?"

•••••

"Hei, dengar,"

Seokmin menginterupsi kegiatan teman-temannya dengan berdiri di hadapan mereka yang tengah duduk tak tentu arah. Mereka semua pun terdiam seraya menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." lanjutnya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu tanpa merasa bersalah menarik lengan kurus Joshua untuk berdiri di sampingnya hingga tubuh mereka bertabrakan kecil. Joshua refleks menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup ketika melihat perhatian teman-temannya yang teralih pada mereka berdua.

"Coba lihat kami," kata Seokmin lagi. "Apa kalian melihat sesuatu yang berbeda diantara kami?"

" _Heol_? Apa maksudmu, Lee Seokmin!" Hoshi melemparkan stik jagung bakar di genggamannya ke arah Seokmin, lalu berdecak malas. "Jelas saja kalian berbeda; Joshua itu seperti kucing dan kau itu seperti kuda!" Hoshi tertawa keras diikuti dengan tawa dari yang lain. Namun mulutnya langsung disumpal stik jagung bakar oleh Jihoon ditambah mendapat pelototan tajam darinya. Hal itu membuat Hoshi seketika bungkam.

"Dasar kau curut kecil menjijikkan!" balas Seokmin tak terima.

"Langsung _to the point_ saja! Kami tidak suka menebak-nebak begitu." sahut Jeonghan.

Seokmin mengerut tak senang, "Apa susahnya sih menebak saja? Lihat kami!" ia menuntun Joshua untuk berputar di tempat, lalu memutar tubuhnya sendiri. Seokmin sengaja melebarkan telapak tangannya, memberi kode jika sesuatu yang ia maksudkan terletak di jari jemarinya.

Minghao memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Masih ketara sekali jika semua orang masih bingung dengan kode yang Seokmin buat. Namun entah Seungkwan yang terlalu peka atau Seokmin yang terlalu bodoh dengan penunjukan kodenya, dia langsung menyadari sesuatu yang dipakai oleh Seokmin itu.

" _Omo_ , _omo_! Dia pakai cincin imitasi murahan!" serunya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Seokmin heboh. Seungkwan lalu beralih pada jemari Joshua, " _Oh my god_! Joshua _hyung_ , Joshua _hyungie_ memakai cincin perak yang mahal!"

Yang lain ikut heboh akibat teriakan Seungkwan. Mereka memperhatikan jari jemari Seokmin dan Joshua bergantian dan mengakui jika apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan memang benar.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar dengan jawaban Seungkwan meski pria gembul itu mengatakan jika dirinya memakai cincin imitasi. Seakan ingin membenarkan ucapan Seungkwan, Seokmin pun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Kemudian dia meraih lengan Joshua, dan memintanya untuk menunjukkan cincinnya juga hingga menimbulkan reaksi berlebihan dari teman-temannya.

"Gila ya kalian!"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!!"

"Berani kalian menyembunyikan ini pada kami?!"

" _Chukhaheyo_ , Seokmin _hyung_!!"

"Jadi ini alasan kalian menghilang selama berhari-hari?!"

Joshua yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bericara, " _Mianhae_ , sebenarnya aku yang melarang Seokmin untuk mengatakan ini pada kalian. Tapi kurasa aku tak pantas menyembunyikan ini terlalu lama. Kalian berhak untuk tahu. Aku dan Seokmin sudah bertunangan. Kami minta maaf!" dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan cukup lama, Seokmin pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Joshua.

Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa ruangan ini semakin memuakkan baginya. Jadi sebelum Joshua dan Seokmin bangun dari acara membungkuknya, dia beranjak meski ditatapi oleh yang lain. Wonwoo tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah keluar dari ruangan kecil ini.

Namun ketika membuka pintu dia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak ikut bergabung di dalam. Dia berdiri sembari memegang sebuket bunga baby's breath dengan seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya yang membawa sebuah kado. Wonwoo mengernyit heran.

Dari awal Kim Mingyu memang benar-benar aneh.

"Um… hei," Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini?"

" _Would you like to be a part of my life and my heart?_ " tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo disodorkan sebuket bunga baby's breath dan pertanyaan yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti. Semua ini terasa sangat terburu-buru. Dia masih dua puluh tiga. Terlalu muda untuknya berkomitmen apalagi dengan sifat-sifat labil Wonwoo yang muncul secara spontan.

"Kau serius?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lekat. "Maksudku, kita saling mengenal belum genap dua bulan dan kurasa kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik." katanya mengoreksi.

"Kau masih sama," Mingyu tersenyum, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal dingin saat pidato penerimaan siswa baru tujuh tahun yang lalu masih tidak berubah."

Kedua manik Wonwoo terbelalak, "B-bagaimana kau tahu?!"

— **To Be Continued** —

Chapter ini adalah chapter terlama update (sebulan yah). Hehehe maafkan akuu. Udah berhari-hari berdebu di draft dan ga sempet edit karena minggu-minggu kemarin penuh dengan tugas, tugas, tugas, dan tugas sampe rasanya mau terjun ke sungai Han aja.

Kabar baik untukku dan kabar buruk untuk para readers adalah: chapter depan ini sudah finish! Yeay! Tapi aku berencana buat special chapter khusus... (otp masih dirahasiakan).

Di bagian akhir, aku mikir keras dan akhirnya stuck ke—kayaknya Mingyu ga ada romantisnya sama sekali. Dan rasanya pengen ketawa setiap inget aslinya Mingyu ngomong inggris itu gimana wkwk. Tapi chapter depan itu chapter full meanie romantisan, serius wkwk. Mungkin cara Mingyu nembak Wonwoo itu bakal aku ubah. Ditunggu aja yah.

p.s: inget yah, Chan tidak termasuk dalam squad mereka.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

 **Xiao Lulu, Kyunie, LittleOoh, LS-snowie, 17MissCarat, Rizki920, rosequartz, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, bananona, wiwin1111bts, meanie hearteu, Rahma, CorvusOnyx, Naechanie, clarahyun, eyjayo.**

Btw, kemarin ada yang nanya uname wp aku, cari aja: _vinvinaaa

Ceritanya sama aja sih di sana atau di sini wkwk. Bedanya cuma Mochi ini ga ada ku-pub di sana. Terus kemarin aku publish cerita baru di sana judulnya Sweet Lies, jangan lupa mampir yah (promosi). Itu masih jauh dari kata bagus soalnya. Jadi aku butuh komentar kalian.

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.**

170918


	9. More Ways To Stay

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **8\. More Ways To Stay**

«:•••:»

Mingyu ingat waktu itu. Tanggal dua belas Mei yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Hari di mana ia menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas untuk yang pertama kali, menjejakkan langkah ke sekolah dengan sukacita untuk menghadiri upacara penyambutan siswa baru.

Dajeong High School termasuk sekolah impian untuk para siswa dan siswi dengan minat dan bakat seni yang luar biasa. Cukup sulit untuk masuk ke sekolah ini jika kalian tidak memiliki bakat seni. Mingyu cukup menikmati semua jenis _genre_ musik, dan dia sangat menyukai semua hal yang menyangkut musik. Kegemarannya ini menurun dari ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran sekaligus sering menyanyi di beberapa kesempatan. Saat melakukan tes bakat, Mingyu lulus dengan menyanyikan lagu _rap_ yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu _rapper_ terkenal Korea Selatan.

Upacara penyambutan dilaksanakan di ruang aula yang cukup luas. Di depannya terdapat sebuah panggung besar dengan satu podium. Seorang siswa yang menjadi pembicara di depan sana sangat beruntung. Tentu saja siswa tersebut dipilih berdasarkan potensi dan prestasi yang diraihnya semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Jika dilihat mungkin tidak ada yang spesial dari siswa tersebut. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan nada bicaranya juga biasa-biasa saja. Tapi banyak sekali kaum hawa yang berteriak karena mengagumi isi pidato yang disampaikan.

Demikian juga Mingyu yang merasa belum pernah seterpesona ini dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu seolah memiliki daya tarik yang sangat memikat. Matanya yang tajam seperti rubah itu terus bergerak memandangi setiap sisi penonton bergantian. Bibir plumnya terus berbicara tanpa henti. Dan kedua pipi putihnya yang merona membuat Mingyu merasa bahwa dia benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

Tepat dua bulan setelah itu, Mingyu baru sadar jika dia semakin mengagumi siswa tersebut karena sikap sopan santunnya. Bahkan ia terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika tak sengaja berpapasan di kantin, perpustakaan, taman belakang sekolah, maupun di tangga. Mingyu memperoleh ketenangan tersendiri saat memandang setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya sampai ia merasa gila akibat terus-terusan memandanginya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan Seokmin sekalipun yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Mingyu mengaguminya seorang diri. Merasakan bagaimana letupan-letupan dari dalam dirinya membuncah, lalu menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang muncul tanpa diperintah. Ia sadar telah dibuat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali oleh pemuda itu. Tapi sampai sekarang pun Mingyu tidak berani untuk sekadar menyapa, bahkan melempar senyum. Dia merasa dirinya payah, begitu pecundang karena hanya bisa mengagumi secara diam-diam.

Mendapat senyuman dari orang terkasih adalah momen terindah sepanjang hidup. Mingyu sempat mendapatkannya, waktu itu, di taman belakang sekolah saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Pemuda yang dikaguminya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya—membaca buku. Saat itu Mingyu datang hanya sekadar ingin menikmati ketenangan di taman belakang akibat suara kebisingan teman-temannya di kelas membuat gendang telinganya serasa ingin pecah dan hal itu sungguh terasa tak nyaman. Tetapi, apa yang didapatkan Mingyu kali ini malah ketenangan yang berlipat ganda. Tidak ada hal lain yang membahagiakan untuknya selain melarikan diri ke taman belakang sekolah—setidaknya untuk hari ini. Mingyu merasa sangat beruntung.

Mereka saling duduk berdampingan—meski di masing-masing ujung bangku—tetapi saling berdiam diri. Mingyu ragu untuk sekadar say hi, atau apapun itu. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya bekerja lebih lambat akibat pengaruh detak jantungnya yang terlalu kencang. Menimbulkan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya sampai peluhnya menetes dari pelipis, padahal dia sedang tidak melakukan olahraga apa pun.

Entah karena pemuda itu acuh atau memang tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya, ia masih setia membaca setiap frasa pada lembaran buku yang dipegangnya. Terlalu fokus dan sesekali mengucek matanya akibat terlalu lelah menangkap seluruh kata.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Dari jarak segitu saja dia sudah senang bukan main meski harus merasakan sesak nafas yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam daftar riwayat penyakit kronisnya. Dan dari sepersekian detik, Mingyu ketahuan terus memandangi pemuda itu. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak—saat itu juga Mingyu merasa waktu berhenti—sebelum pemuda itu melempar senyumnya, lalu beranjak pergi sambil menjinjing bukunya.

Mingyu mematung. Masih dengan pandangan tak percaya terhadap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu akhirnya melihatnya, meski Mingyu harus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu. Ah, paling tidak mendapat senyum dari pemuda itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Ternyata cukup sulit untuk mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Mingyu tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar bertanya pada orang-orang. Pada akhir semester tahun pertama, ia disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di akhir pekan. Belum lagi harus bolak-balik Seoul-Anyang hanya untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Untunglah kini keluarganya sudah pindah ke Seoul. Jadi Mingyu tak perlu menghabiskan uang banyak untuk kembali ke Anyang.

Pada musim panas di tahun kedua—setelah tahun sebelumnya tak menghasilkan kabar baik apapun perihal pemuda itu—akhirnya Mingyu mengetahui namanya. Pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang baru disadarinya ternyata sudah tercantum di mading utama sejak upacara penyambutan. Sejak hari itu frekuensi Mingyu mengikutinya semakin besar. Bahkan dia hafal setiap rute yang dilewati oleh Wonwoo, tempat-tempat apa yang sering dikunjunginya—dan selalu berakhir di perpustakaan—dan gaya fashionnya yang Mingyu rasa itu-itu saja. Setelan kemeja dan t-shirt, atau sweater penuh warna yang terlihat lucu di tubuh kurusnya.

Ibunya bahkan curiga acapkali Mingyu pergi dengan penampilan sok kerennya. Biasanya puteranya yang satu itu tidak terlalu mementingkan penampilan. Dan sebagai seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman, Nyonya Kim tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak pertamanya itu. Bukankah perasaan jatuh cinta memang sering mendorongmu ingin tampil mengesankan di depan orang terkasih?

Jadi pada musim panas minggu kedua, ketika Mingyu ingin pergi mengikuti Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya, ibunya menahan kepergiannya dan memintanya—lebih tepatnya memaksa—menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mingyu tiba-tiba bertingkah panik. Berusaha menyangkal setiap ucapan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, lalu Mingyu berdalih jika dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah Seokmin, bukan bertemu kekasihnya. Namun beribu alasan yang diucapkannya tetap tidak bisa membuat sang ibu percaya. Pada akhirnya Mingyu mengalah dan menceritakan apa yang membuatnya berubah setahun belakangan.

Di luar ekspektasi Mingyu, ternyata sang ibu sangat bahagia karena puteranya telah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Untungnya beliau mendukung semua keputusan Mingyu. Saking bahagianya, Nyonya Kim mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan dari suaminya semalam. Memindahtangankannya kepada Mingyu untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang disukainya.

"Bu, dia itu lelaki, dan jelas kaum kami tidak menyukai bunga apapun." komentar Mingyu, penuh dengan kepasrahan.

Ibunya berdecak dan menatap puteranya tajam. Beliau memberikan petuah yang cukup panjang hingga waktu Mingyu untuk menguntit Wonwoo terkuras hingga setengah jam. Dan dari sekian banyaknya rentetan kata, yang Mingyu ingat hanyalah ucapan, "Siapa bilang lelaki tidak suka bunga!?" dengan seruan balik yang jelas-jelas tak bisa Mingyu lawan.

Mingyu mendesah berat meski pada akhirnya harus mengalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia pergi dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang cukup besar. Di depan pekarangan rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti sejenak dan memandang bunga mawar yang sudah agak layu digenggamannya. Andai ibunya tahu jika sampai sekarang puteranya tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekati orang yang dia sukai—Mingyu tidak mengatakan ini tadi, karena dia tahu waktunya akan terkuras lebih lama lagi—mungkin beliau ikut turut serta dalam kisah cinta puteranya.

Walaupun demikian, bunga itu tetap diberikannya pada Wonwoo—karena dia tahu seberapa berharganya bunga itu—tetapi tidak secara langsung. Dia menitipkannya pada penjaga perpustakaan kota sebagai perantara antara dirinya dan seorang pemuda yang kini terlihat serius membaca di pojok perpustakaan. Lalu Mingyu segera beranjak mengunjungi kediaman Seokmin, karena jika terlalu lama di sana dia akan dipergok dan Mingyu cukup merasa malu jika saja Wonwoo tahu bunga itu berasal darinya.

Esoknya, ketika Mingyu sedang melahap sarapan paginya bersama ayah dan adiknya, ibunya tiba-tiba meletakkan kotak bekal berwarna _baby blue_ —Mingyu langsung teringat Wonwoo pernah memakai _sweater_ dengan warna yang sama—di sebelah piring rotinya, tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar penuh makna yang terpatri di bibir ibunya. Mingyu sampai menghentikan kunyahan rotinya seraya memandang bingung kotak bekal dan sang ibu secara bergantian. Tidak hanya dirinya, ayah dan adiknya pun sama. Mereka memandang serentak sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan punya anggota keluarga baru!" seru ibunya riang.

Adik Mingyu, Kim Minseo, sampai tersedak ketika sedang meneguk susu vanillanya karena ucapan sang ibu.

"Siapa?" Tuan Kim menyambung, langsung bertanya _to the point_.

Nyonya Kim terkekeh kecil, berdeham sebentar—memberikan efek dramatis—lalu berseru keras, "Tentu saja seorang menantu yang manis dan pintar!"

" _Oppa_ mau menikah?!" seru Minseo kemudian.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, merasa malu karena ucapan ibunya barusan. Apalagi saat ibunya menyebut Wonwoo sebagai 'menantu'. Rasanya masih terdengar belum pantas disebut menantu yang bahkan berbicara dengannya saja Mingyu tidak pernah.

"Ini mochi buatan ibu! Kau harus menyelipkan ini di lokernya dan lihatlah keajaiban setelah itu!" Nyonya Kim menggerakkan tangannya ke udara, seolah-olah sedang menggambarkan pelangi yang menandakan keajaiban baik penuh warna.

Mingyu meringis, mengingatkan ibunya sekali lagi, "Keajaiban apanya, Bu? Ini bukan dunia sihir."

"Sudahlah, berikan saja. Setidaknya kalian bisa lebih dekat dan ibu tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian terus." ibunya menunjuk Mingyu dan Minseo bergantian, bermaksud menyinggung kakak beradik itu.

Meski terus menyangkal berkali-kali, Mingyu tetap memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam loker milik Jeon Wonwoo. Sebelum memasukkannya, Mingyu mendekap bekal itu, berdoa semoga saja dia benar-benar bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo. Kemudian mengecup sticky notes yang ditempelkannya, bertuliskan _'Mochi untuk orang yang paling manis dan lembut'_. Dia tidak menuliskan dari siapa kotak bekal itu karena masih belum berani menunjukkan keberadaannya. Kemudian Mingyu segera pergi sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Begitu seterusnya sampai minggu depan, minggu depannya lagi, bahkan hampir sepanjang tahun kedua mereka. Mingyu sudah cukup senang kala melihat Wonwoo duduk di taman belakang, membaca buku seraya menggigit mochi yang dibuatkan ibunya, meski sampai detik ini pun mereka tidak dekat.

•••••

"Jadi k-kau…"

Wonwoo menatap lawan bicaranya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa selama itu Mingyu terus mengikutinya dan dia tak menyadarinya sedikit pun. Betapa gilanya.

"Mochi yang kaumakan setiap hari di taman belakang sekolah adalah buatan ibuku. Meski tidak semuanya sih, musim dingin tahun kedua aku mulai belajar membuatnya." kata Mingyu menjelaskan.

Wonwoo terdiam. Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangka jika mochi-yang-entah-dari-siapa yang dimakannya sepanjang tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas adalah kiriman Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu sendiri baru menyadari bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu kembali saat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang dikatakan ibunya di masa lampau. Memang butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menunggu, tapi siapa peduli? Setiap hari rasa cintanya tidak berkurang walau dia masuk universitas yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Toh, dia masih sering bertemu pemuda itu di perpustakaan kota.

"Tidak percaya?" tanya Mingyu seraya menatap Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak percaya diri waktu itu."

"Ini terdengar sangat mengejutkan untukku." ujar Wonwoo. _Tentu saja, tujuh tahun itu tidak singkat. Bagaimana bisa aku terlalu acuh waktu itu._

Wonwoo bahkan ingat pernah mengatakan pada temannya jika dia tidak peduli siapa orang yang telah berbaik hati menyelundupkan mochi ke dalam lokernya, yang penting hanyalah dia tidak merasa kelaparan lagi. "Tapi itu yang pertama."

Mingyu menoleh dengan mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, itu pertama kalinya seseorang mengirimiku mochi, seriously. Aku sering mendapat hadiah, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi mereka hanya mengirimiku barang-barang untuk kupakai, bukan yang malah lenyap di perutku dan tidak berbekas apa-apa."

Mingyu meringis tak suka ketika Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa banyak yang memberikannya hadiah. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya itu sudah membuatnya sedikit putus asa. Berarti semua perjuangan Mingyu dahulu sia-sia sudah.

"Apa kau juga yang mengirimiku jam tangan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, sepertinya dia tampak antusias dengan topik ini.

Mingyu menggeleng, tidak pernah merasa memberikan jam tangan kepada Wonwoo selain mochi dan sebuket bunga mawar hampir layu yang merupakan hadiah perayaan pernikahan orang tuanya.

Wonwoo berdecak saat mengingat jam tangan yang tertinggal di laci meja kerjanya, "Jam tangan yang kuterima tertulis berasal dari Paris."

Mingyu semakin menciut.

"Tapi yang paling kuingat adalah gadis penjaga perpustakaan kota yang sering kudatangi."

Mingyu langsung bungkam. Awalnya ia berharap Wonwoo tidak mengingat dan menyinggung bagian yang satu itu, tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran Wonwoo sudah mendominasi sekarang.

"Dia cantik dan ramah. Anehnya waktu itu saat aku ingin pulang, dia memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah tidak segar lagi. Kukira itu darinya, tapi dia bilang dari seseorang. Aku bertanya-tanya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, siapa orang yang berani memberiku sebuket bunga mawar layu. Ternyata itu darimu." Wonwoo terkekeh seolah mengejek Mingyu karena memberinya sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah hampir layu, persis seperti raut wajah Mingyu sekarang.

Mingyu menghela nafas, "Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang untuk bunga itu." akunya.

"Mingyu, kau sudah gila—kurasa. Kau menguntitku selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah menunjukkan eksistensimu padaku." komentar Wonwoo. Ia menunduk, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lagipula sebenarnya, bunga itu—masih kusimpan."

Refleks Mingyu terbelalak. Ia menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Selama hampir delapan tahun bunga itu masih saja disimpan oleh Wonwoo?!

"Jadi," Mingyu mengambil nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya siapa yang gila di sini?"

"Kau," Wonwoo menjawab cepat. "Kau yang gila dan membagi kegilaanmu padaku. Bunga itu kusimpan di dalam kulkas, sudah layu selayu-layunya. Bahkan kulkasku beraroma mawar—setidaknya setelah satu bulan berada di sana. Sekarang sudah bau mawar busuk."

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Apa?"

"Kukira kau benar-benar sudah gila sekarang."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Memangnya ini salah siapa hah?!"

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu mendekap tubuh ringkih Wonwoo dengan erat. "Aku sangat bahagia hari ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas—Mingyu!" Wonwoo meronta karena merasa sesak nafas—bukan akibat jatuh cinta yang membuat paru-parunya seolah dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga mawar layu Mingyu (tapi ini boleh juga)—melainkan benar-benar merasa sesak karena dekapannya yang terlau erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Mingyu tanpa kontrol, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Wonwoo. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang cukup menguar.

Wonwoo langsung terdiam. Sama sekali belum siap menerima perkataan mengejutkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa dia kembali ke masa tujuh tahun yang lalu. Masa di mana dirinya belum pernah merasa dicintai seseorang dengan tulus. Dan sekarang di hadapannya—atau seseorang yang sedang memeluknya—baru saja menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam selama tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sepintas memori di taman belakang sekolah kembali berputar, di mana terdapat seseorang yang tidak Wonwoo kenal duduk di ujung bangku yang satunya. Tidak pernah terpintas di kepalanya bisa kembali lagi.

Wonwoo merasa begitu terharu. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk melepaskannya sebelum dia mati—ini hanya sebuah deskripsi asal-asalan yang melintas di kepalanya—lalu menatap wajah Mingyu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengagumi setiap pahatan wajah Mingyu yang sempurna, dan kedua manik kelam—yang tertutup contact lens biru laut—yang sering memandangi setiap gerak-geriknya selama bertahun-tahun. Untuk kali ini, Wonwoo yakin dia belum pernah jatuh cinta selain karena kegilaan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu hingga wajah mereka hampir bertubrukan. Saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik dalam jarak yang sangat amat dekat, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan dua belah bibir yang saling mendamba.

Mingyu sungguh tak percaya. Mengingat begitu lamanya dia menantikan hal ini terjadi dan sekarang dia mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan Wonwoo. Mendapatkan pujaan hati yang telah didambakannya sejak lama. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan pulang ke rumahnya, memeluk ibunya dengan erat, dan berterima kasih sebab keajaiban yang dimaksud datang pada waktu yang tepat.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik di sela-sela ciuman manis mereka. Lalu kepala mereka bergerak teratur ke kanan dan ke kiri—meminimalisir berkurangnya oksigen untuk mereka hirup. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Berada di dalam dekapan orang terkasih memanglah hal yang menenangkan. Setelah gambaran akan wajah Mingyu dahulu sekelebat muncul, dia baru sadar jika sering melihat pemuda itu di sekitarnya. Dan Wonwoo menyesal pernah menjadi seseorang yang acuh di masa lalu.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, kemudian meraup oksigen dengan begitu rakus. Pipinya sudah merah semerah tomat, atau jika boleh Mingyu katakan, persis mirip mochi yang diberi pewarna makanan merah ceri oleh ibunya tujuh tahun silam. Begitu pun Mingyu, meski terlihat samar, tapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia juga sangat malu. Pasangan gila mana yang berciuman lama di siang bolong, apalagi di taman depan sebuah panti asuhan.

Namun, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama sekali tak peduli. Perasaan membuncah dari dalam diri mereka menimbulkan euforia yang sudah tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata apapun.

Mingyu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang lebih terlihat dominan. Menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Wonwoo pelan, lalu kembali membisikkan kata-kata yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Aku mencintaimu—dulu, sekarang, bahkan di sepanjang masa hidupku."

Lagi, pada akhir musim semi menuju musim panas, kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam pagutan yang menyenangkan. Dan untuk hari ini setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, Mingyu tidak akan melepaskan cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang sangat murni, berasal dari dua hati yang sadar jika mereka takkan bisa menjauh lebih lama lagi.

— **FIN** —

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa. Rasanya beban berkurang satu wkwk (tapi hutang nulisku ada dua lagi hiks). Maaf kalau nggak puas sama endingnya. Special chapter tentu ada. Udah aku buat kok. Jadi ditunggu yah!! Eii kalau ada typo atau kesalahan apapun itu, mohon dimaklumi~

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

— **Epilogue** —

Entah sudah berapa lembar tisu yang bisa dihabiskan Hoshi. Semalam suntuk dia terus menangis seolah stok air matanya melimpah ruah. Ini semua karena kandungan Jihoon sudah memasuki sembilan bulan hampir sepuluh hari, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk proses bersalin. Hoshi begitu panik kala itu, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan saat operasi berlangsung. Juga karena dia tidak bisa terus menemani 'istri'nya—Jihoon sendiri yang melarang karena Hoshi pasti sangat mengganggu ketika proses persalinan berlangsung. Pada akhirnya Hoshi mempercayakan Jihoon pada Jeonghan. Meski sudah ditemani oleh Minghao dan Seungkwan yang bertujuan untuk menenangkannya sedikit, itu tidak berpengaruh dan malah membuatnya terus berjalan mondar mandir sementara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang bertugas di dalam ruang operasi. Jarum jam terus berputar sampai ke angka sepuluh malam, tugas Minghao dan Seungkwan pun digantikan oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Joshua. Akhirnya setelah kekhawatiran terus melingkupi diri Hoshi, Jeonghan keluar dan memberi kabar baik yang menjadi hasil penantiannya. Dia sudah resmi menjadi ayah bagi puteri kecilnya. Hoshi begitu terharu sampai dia tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi.

Jihoon masih terbaring lemah setelah proses persalinan. Di sampingnya Hoshi duduk dengan setia layaknya seekor anjing peliharaan yang patuh pada majikannya. Terus menciumi tangan mungil Jihoon yang dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hoshi yang terharu, Jihoon malah kelihatan agak lebih tenang, dan terkekeh dengan tingkah 'suaminya' yang kekanakan. Pemuda itu sudah baik-baik saja setelah melewati fase yang begitu menegangkan.

Mereka mulai saling bicara soal pemberian nama untuk puteri kecil mereka. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan teman-temannya di sana. Wonwoo terdiam, namun matanya terus menuju keranjang bayi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Di sana tertidur puteri kecil yang dilahirkan Jihoon. Dia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tak bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana kalau dia yang ada di posisi Jihoon sekarang.

Tepukan ringan di bahunya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Mingyu yang sepertinya memergoki dirinya melamun. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo, "Ingin melarikan diri?" seraya meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya keluar.

Di sinilah mereka berakhir, duduk berdampingan di bangku taman samping rumah sakit. Saling berhadapan meski Wonwoo tidak sedang menatap ke arah Mingyu. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya semasa sekolah menengah; memikirkan hal-hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Yang mengambil seluruh atensinya dari Mingyu yang kini memastikan kesadaran Wonwoo dengan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik?"

"Eum,"

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." kata Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo merasa dia sangat gugup, apalagi ketika pikirannya menolak untuk memberitahu. Tentu saja, banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya hari ini. Dan semua hal itu menjadi beban bagi pikirannya.

Ia menoleh ketika Mingyu menyentuh bahunya. Mendapati kekasihnya semakin dekat seolah ingin mencium bibirnya. Wonwoo pun langsung menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dengan menorong keningnya dengan telunjuk.

"Itu tak akan berhasil, Mingyu."

"Betapa bahagianya mendengar mulutmu menyebut namaku," Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha membuat Wonwoo tersipu tapi malah tidak direspon dengan ekspresi merona sedikitpun di pipinya.

"Jangan berlebihan," Wonwoo menatapnya malas. Lalu ia menjauhkan bokongnya dari bangku, "Aku mau pulang. Kirimkan pesanku pada mereka."

Jadi Mingyu segera menariknya sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh. Saat itu juga dia berdecak keras. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Wonwoo masih membelakanginya. Bahunya turun dan Mingyu bisa mendengar suara helaan napas putus asa dari mulut Wonwoo. Namun sampai detik itu juga Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Jadi Mingyu bergerak memeluk punggungnya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau tidak memendam sesuatu hal sendiri?" kata Mingyu lirih. Pria itu menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menyeruakkan aroma vanilla sama seperti yang Mingyu ingat terakhir kali. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini?"

Yang ditanya masih diam. Bahkan dia enggan melepas pelukan Mingyu yang rasanya semakin erat. Dan sekarang menghela napas sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru untuk Wonwoo. Seharusnya dia membalas pelukan itu. Seharusnya. Tapi beban-beban di dalam pikirannya membuat semuanya jadi rumit.

"Mingyu," tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbalik. Membuat Mingyu refleks ikut menjauhkan tubuhnya dua langkah ke belakang. Keningnya penuh kerut. Dan kini senyum yang sering Mingyu lihat di bibirnya sudah tidak ada.

Mereka malah berdiam diri menyelami sepasang mata kelam masing-masing. Mingyu masih menunggu pria di hadapannya mengucapkan sesuatu di saat Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin mengeluarkan satu pun kata dari mulutnya. Dia malah menghambur ke dalam tubuh Mingyu. Menciumnya tergesa-gesa seperti tidak ada kemungkinan hari esok akan tiba. Mingyu bahkan masih terperangah dengan ciuman dari Wonwoo. Dia tidak menyangka dengan hal ini. Wonwoo bermain-main di bawah tekanan bibirnya.

Mingyu memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menghujani balasan lumatan di bibir Wonwoo yang sudah sangat merah. Semua terlalu tergesa-gesa karena Mingyu ingin ini semua selesai dan dia lebih mementingkan apa yang seharusnya dia tanyakan. Tapi Wonwoo seolah melarang Mingyu untuk melepasnya. Lidahnya mendesak masuk, dan membuat Mingyu lebih terkejut lagi. Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk melepas Wonwoo karena merasa kekasihnya itu bertingkah semakin aneh.

Hal pertama yang Mingyu dapati adalah mata indah Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk tenggelam di dadanya. Melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya seraya menenangkannya dengan elusan pelan di punggungnya. Lalu setelah dirasa Wonwoo tidak bergetar sehebat sebelumnya, Mingyu menangkup kedua pipinya. Menatap maniknya yang memerah dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putihnya.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya _hm_?" Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, lalu terkekeh karena Wonwoo menggeleng lemah seperti bocah yang ketahuan mencuri oleh ibunya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Wonwoo setelah menemukan suaranya. Dia menghapus sendiri air matanya dan benar-benar berharap dia tidak berada di hadapan Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis memaklumi. Lalu dia menunggu Wonwoo yang sepertinya akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi itulah intinya. Mingyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo setelahnya. Pria itu kembali menuturkan kalimat penyemangat agar Wonwoo tidak mudah putus asa.

Juga pernyataan bahwa dia tidak marah atau kecewa. Tuhan sudah mempertemukan mereka berdua, itu sudah cukup untuk Mingyu. Dia tidak berharap banyak, dan kembali memeluk kekasih hatinya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu rapuh kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan," Wonwoo memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Rahimku telah diangkat tiga tahun yang lalu, karena kanker."

— **END** —

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan follow cerita ini. Juga yang menjadi vitamin menulis cerita ga jelas ini, terima kasih banyak!

 **KimAnita, Kyunie, Dodio347, LittleOoh, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, pubbayy, cottoncandgii, wiwin1111bts, Rizki920, Arlequeen Kim, zizi'd, Beanienim.**


	10. Special Chapter

17 Pledis Entertainment

•

•

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu with Seventeen member.

•

•

Mochi— **Special Chapter**

«:•••:»

Lee Chan berdehem kecil. Sejenak membersihkan tuxedo-nya dari debu-debu yang menempel, lalu mengetuk pintu besi di hadapannya dengan pasti. Dia mempersiapkan diri untuk keadaan selanjutnya sampai sang pemilik membuka pintu, tersenyum malu-malu ketika melihat seorang pria yang ditunggunya sejak tadi kini telah berada tepat di depannya.

Chan terpaku memandang gadis di hadapannya. Ia sempat kehilangan akal sebelum tersadar dan kembali berdehem untuk mengusir kecanggungan. "Apa kau sudah siap?" dia bersyukur menemukan suaranya tepat waktu.

Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke belakang, menunjukkan bahwa dia harus mengambil tasnya di dalam, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Chan yang mengerti pun mengangguk.

Gadis itu kembali dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya. "Ayo." ajaknya seraya meninggalkan Chan di belakang.

Chan mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Kakinya segera menyamakan langkah elegan gadis itu. Berjalan beriringan dalam perjalanan menuju basement gedung apartemen ini. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Kecanggungan seolah telah melingkupi atmosfer di sekitar keduanya. Bahkan Chan bisa mendengar suara dari tapak sepatunya yang saling bersahutan.

"K-kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, Chan membuka percakapan dengan berkomentar soal penampilan gadis itu.

Alis yang terangkat menjadi refleks pertama yang gadis itu lakukan. Ia menatap Chan balik, lalu tertawa pelan. "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan Chan yang saling tertaut terasa lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Dia sangat gugup ketika manik kelam itu bertubrukan dengan miliknya.

"Berbeda saja. K-kau terlihat…" suara Chan seolah menyangkut di tenggorokan setelahnya. Ia mengulum bibir dan berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya. "Um… Terlihat…" dan masih terus memutar otak apakah dia harus menyuarakan pendapatnya atau tidak.

Raut penasaran sudah tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu. Ia terus menatap Chan untuk mengetahui lanjutan ucapan pria itu, tanpa sadar bahwa tatapannya itulah yang menyebabkan hilangnya Chan yang pemberani.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan dress putih ini?" gadis itu menatap pakaiannya sendiri. Dress putih selutut, wedges berwarna hitam, juga tas kecil yang disampirkan di bahunya. Lalu kembali bermonolog sendiri soal cara berpakaiannya.

Chan menggeleng kuat. "T-tidak!" sanggahnya keras. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "K-kau terlihat sangat memesona." sambil menatap gadis itu serius.

Tidak tahu dari mana kalimat itu datang dan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya. Chan tersadar akan ucapannya barusan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berdehem pelan, dan mengusap tengkuknya yang sepertinya ketiga hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika dekat dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Rasa hangat menjalar tepat di kedua pipi sang gadis. Memunculkan warna merah samar-samar mengalahkan blush on yang dia sapukan di sana. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tali tasnya, dan entah kenapa rasanya perjalanan menuju basement sangat panjang dan semakin lama saja untuk mereka tiba.

Chan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Chan melirik wajah merona gadis itu, lalu beralih pada tangan halus yang menganggur di sisi kirinya. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu hebat sebelum meraih telapak tangan gadis di sebelahnya, menyelipkan jari jemari gadis itu di antara jari-jarinya yang terlihat sangat pas.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat. Terkejut akan gerakan tiba-tiba dari genggaman tangan pria di sampingnya. Ia menatap Chan takut-takut, lalu tak sengaja mereka saling bertukar pandang—dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika ternyata pria itu juga tengah menatapnya.

Chan tersenyum tipis, "Aku merasa tangga ini semakin banyak saja. Kita bisa tertinggal upacara pernikahannya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku juga berpikir begitu, dan tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan, batinnya.

Dan tautan tangan mereka bertahan bahkan sampai sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung pernikahan di kawasan Incheon.

•••••

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau laku juga, Kim." Nayoung berceletuk di ambang pintu seraya memandangi Mingyu yang kini tengah mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin. Mingyu yang merasa tersinggung pun melirik tajam ke arah Nayoung.

"Kau tidak tahu saja. Aku sudah laku sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini." balasnya penuh percaya diri.

Nayoung berdecih keras, dia jadi menyesal telah menyinggung topik semacam ini. "Laku apanya? Berpacaran saja tidak pernah."

Mingyu mengulum bibir, berusaha untuk tidak mengumpati kakak sepupunya. "Aku memakai prinsip setia, tidak sepertimu yang suka mengejar-ngejar kekasih orang." balasnya telak.

Rasanya Nayoung ingin melepas high heels-nya untuk dilemparkan ke wajah menyebalkan Mingyu. "Sialan kau!"

Mingyu tertawa lepas.

"Ei, kudengar dari ibumu kalau calon istrimu ini orang yang kau sukai sejak sekolah menengah atas." ujar Nayoung lagi.

Mingyu menoleh malas, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau merebutnya dariku juga." katanya lalu melempar tatapan selidik.

Otomatis Nayoung memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Sudah terlalu kesal dengan sepupu bodohnya ini. "Aku heran kenapa Wonwoo mau menikah denganmu."

Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan dan menyalahkan Nayoung karena sudah merusak tatanan rambut yang telah ditata dengan rapi. "Itu karena aku tampan. Dan dia memang ditakdirkan untukku." ucapnya mantap.

Sekali lagi Nayoung berdecih. Baru kali ini dia tahu jika Mingyu seratus kali lipat lebih menyebalkan ketika ingin menikah. Gadis tinggi itu melemparkan pandangan sinis, lalu beralih menatap Mingyu dari bawah ke atas. Dan dia tidak akan menyangkal jika sepupunya ini memang tampan. Hanya saja tingkah lakunya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kau menindik telingamu?!" Nayoung heboh sendiri ketika melihat telinga kanan Mingyu yang dipasang tindik kecil berwarna hitam. Dia menarik daun telinga Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya. Bahkan Mingyu sampai harus membungkuk akibat tarikannya yang tidak main-main.

"Aduh, lepaskan, bodoh! Itu sangat sakit!" Mingyu meringis seraya menjauhkan lengan Nayoung yang usil dari telinganya.

Gadis itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya, dan berlagak seolah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Ya habisnya aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Aku bisa gila terus di sini bersamamu." kata Mingyu frustasi.

Nayoung hampir membalas kalimatnya sebelum seseorang datang, dan mengatakan kepada Mingyu untuk segera turun dan bersiap-siap di altar. Pria itu pun segera meninggalkan Nayoung yang telah membuat telinganya panas. Namun baru lima langkah dia berjalan, suara gadis itu kembali terdengar.

"Semoga beruntung, Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan selain melihat calon istrimu berdiri dengan gugup tepat di depan matamu sendiri. Saling menunggu untuk mengucap janji suci di hadapan para tamu undangan. Rasanya detik itu juga Mingyu ingin berteriak bahwa Jeon Wonwoo, calon istrinya, lima ribu kali lipat terlihat manis hari ini!

Mingyu berusaha menangkap maniknya, namun Wonwoo malah terus mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak bertubrukan dengan milik calon suaminya itu. Dia memandang dekorasi ruangan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi, Jihoon yang menggendong anaknya, pantofel kilat yang dipakainya, terakhir ibunya yang menatapnya kejam dan memintanya untuk tidak memandang ke segala arah menggunakan isyarat. Wonwoo tersenyum gugup. Tapi untunglah dia berhasil melewati janji pernikahan dengan amat baik meski sebelumnya harus menetralkan detak jantungnya ketika namanya disebut oleh Mingyu.

Sampailah di akhir upacara, di mana ini merupakan salah satu hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu undangan. Berciuman. Wonwoo masih belum berani menatap Kim Mingyu. Dia masih sibuk menjelajah isi ruangan bahkan sempat melihat Hoshi tertawa cekikikan karena tingkahnya yang begitu lucu. Sekali lagi dia mendapat teguran dari ibunya agar fokus selama upacara pernikahan berlangsung.

"Hei," suara Mingyu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Pelan-pelan Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik kelam pria di hadapannya.

Dan Wonwoo merasa dia mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Kim Mingyu terlihat sangat memesona. Wonwoo tidak bisa menampik bahwa Mingyu terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam yang menawan. Wonwoo menemukan matanya tertutup lensa kontak yang sangat indah. Tatapan itu seolah menenggelamkannya, merasukinya, dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk menatap yang lain. Hidungnya… Bibirnya… Rahang tegasnya… Dan Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa Mingyu memakai tindik di telinganya.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak terpesona. Tetapi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini telah melemahkan pandangannya.

Mingyu maju selangkah lebih dekat. Perlahan menurunkan wajahnya tanpa disadari oleh Wonwoo. Mereka masih terus menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Mingyu merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Membawanya lebih dekat dan menyatukan mulut mereka dengan sangat manis.

Mereka tidak mempedulikan riuh suara tepuk tangan dan siulan jahil dari para tamu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Mingyu lakukan hingga membuat kakinya lemas. Wajah mereka berangsur menjauh. Kim Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat menawan, dan mereka telah terikat secara sah melalui tali pernikahan. Sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo telah resmi merubah marganya menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Dan mereka telah berjanji untuk bersama. Selamanya.

•••••

Hoshi memeluknya erat. Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain mengeluarkan air matanya di bahu pria itu. Rasanya baru semalam dia mengenal Hoshi, lalu dia juga melihat dengan matanya sendiri bahwa Hoshi telah menikah, dan sekarang Hoshi yang menyaksikan upacara pernikahannya. Dia merasa sangat terharu sampai tidak mempedulikan Mingyu yang menatap tak suka di belakangnya.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengenal Jeon Wonwoo yang secengeng ini." ujar Hoshi sembari mengusap-ngusap punggung Wonwoo, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, marganya sudah bukan Jeon lagi." Mingyu menggumam dengan keras di belakang sana secara sengaja. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tamu-tamu lain ketika Hoshi menatapnya heranm

"Sudahlah, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu itu sebelum mayatmu ditemukan mengapung di sungai Han besok pagi." sambung Jihoon sarkasme.

Hoshi bergidik mendengarnya. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Wonwoo.

"Kau menikah di umurmu yang ke-24 tahun. Kau sudah mencapai goals-mu, Wonwoo- _ya_. Kuucapkan selamat."

Mingyu segera merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo sebelum dia memeluk Hoshi lagi. Pria sipit itu menatapnya tak percaya. Seberapa besar tingkat keposesifan Kim Mingyu sampai dia tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk memeluk orang lain? Bahkan dia membawa Wonwoo menjauh dari jangkauan Hoshi dan Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyu itu benar-benar." Jihoon sungguh ingin mengumpati Kim Mingyu sekarang. Namun dia malah dipeluk oleh suaminya, dan kali ini Jihoon ingin berbalik memukul wajah menjijikkan pria itu.

"Tidak usah mengatai orang lain. Bukankah kau juga seperti dia, Sayang?" Hoshi menaik-turunkan alisnya genit. Andai saja tidak ada puteri kecilnya dalam gendongan, dia pasti akan menendang Kwon Soonyoung yang telah membuat wajahnya memerah.

Sementara itu, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo agak menjauh dari para tamu undangan. Hidungnya memerah hebat karena tangis yang baru berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan menangis terus. Wajahmu jadi jelek." kata Mingyu di sela-sela kegiatannya mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipi Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendengus. "Kalau aku jelek, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?!" serunya kesal.

Mingyu menatapnya terkejut. Cukup terkejut dengan balasan dari istrinya. "Karena kau Jeon Wonwoo—oh, tidak-tidak. Kau adalah Kim Wonwoo dan selamanya akan bermarga Kim."

Pukulan telak didapatkan Mingyu di kepala belakangnya. "Kim Mingyu bodoh!"

Mingyu meringis. Pukulan Wonwoo tidak main-main, ini lebih kasar daripada jeweran Nayoung. Jelas saja terasa sakit, Wonwoo juga pria, Mingyu bahkan pernah melihatnya berkelahi dengan senior hingga mendapat lebam di sekitar tulang pipinya.

"Tapi kau mencintai Kim Mingyu bodoh ini, kan?" Mingyu menggodanya. Wonwoo benci ini tapi dia tidak bisa menampik jika hal itu memang benar. Dia mencintai Mingyu yang bodoh, Mingyu yang banyak tingkah, Mingyu yang ceroboh, Mingyu yang memesona, dan segala sifat yang melekat dalam dirinya.

"Ya, jangan tunjukkan kebodohanmu kepada orang lain." Wonwoo memeluk lehernya. Mingyu tertawa dalam hati. Istrinya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Mingyu _hyung_!" suara itu membuat Mingyu kehilangan pelukan Wonwoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chan berada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya," Chan tersenyum kepada Mingyu. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, _hyungie_."

"Chan pegawai Mingyu ya? Terima kasih telah hadir. Dan—siapa gadis ini?" tanya Wonwoo sembari menatap gadis yang datang bersama Chan.

Gadis itu membungkuk. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku Kim Minseo, adik dari Mingyu _oppa_."

Pantas saja wajah Mingyu datar sejak Chan menghampiri mereka. Ternyata itu semua karena Chan menggandeng adiknya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya. Sejak kapan Mingyu punya adik? Wonwoo kira dia anak tunggal karena tidak satu pun foto yang menunjukkan adanya Minseo sebagai adik Mingyu.

Seolah paham dengan kebingungan Wonwoo, Minseo segera menjelaskan, "Aku melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris. Itulah sebabnya _oppa_ tidak mengenalku."

Minseo balik menatap Mingyu. " _Oppa_ , maaf aku tidak memberitahu kepulanganku. Aku senang akhirnya kau menikah." katanya.

Mingyu menatapnya sinis. "Oh, begini kelakuanmu selama tinggal di Inggris? Tidak mengabarkan oppamu lalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan digandeng Lee Chan. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Chan, jelaskan kepadaku. Bukankah waktu itu aku mengenalkanmu dengan Jung Eunbi? Bagaimana bisa kau bersama Minseo hari ini?"

Chan dan Minseo saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum Chan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana dia bertemu pertama kali dengan gadis bernama Eunbi yang Mingyu pilihkan, makan malam yang mereka lakukan, lalu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Minseo. Semua dijelaskan secara detail hingga membuat mereka bungkam.

Intinya, kisah mereka hampir sama dengan Mingyu. Chan itu seniornya Minseo saat sekolah menengah atas dan mereka cukup dekat waktu itu. Lalu Minseo kehilangan kontak dengan Chan sejak acara kelulusan. Minseo mendapat tawaran beasiswa kuliah di Inggris dan dia menerimanya, bertambah jauhlah dia dengan Chan. Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi ketika Minseo sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kedai tteokbokki. Dari situ mereka mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka hingga Chan memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Dia mendatangi Eunbi, lalu meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungnya dengan gadis imut itu. Untungnya Eunbi bisa mengerti. Chan lebih merasakan getaran-getaran cinta jika bersama Minseo, jadi dia berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakan gadis itu. Mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar bagi Chan atau Minseo sendiri.

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi ketidakpercayaan Mingyu terhadap cerita Chan. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menanggapi mereka.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka pertemuan kalian sangat berkesan. _Oppa_ mu ini tentu akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Aku menjamin hal itu. Semoga kalian bahagia!" serunya.

Dua pasang manik itu berbinar menatap Wonwoo. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kami pergi dulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." ujar Chan seraya membawa Minseo pergi dari hadapan Mingyu-Wonwoo.

"Biasa saja." kata Wonwoo mengomentari ekspresi Mingyu. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Namun Mingyu tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Wonwoo menatapnya malas. "Aku ikut, ayo." pria itu menarik Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Heh?! Apa-apaan kau, Kim Mingyu?! Ya!"

Wonwoo akhirnya pasrah ditarik Mingyu ke toilet. Dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

•••••

"Huh? Kenapa kita kesini?"

Wonwoo memandang bangunan di depannya bingung. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Lagipula entah apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu hingga membawanya lagi ke Love House. Pria tan itu benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan tujuannya kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu bertemu dengan bibi Jung, sang pemilik panti asuhan ini, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum Mingyu menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Bibi Jung duduk di seberangnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo agak sedikit canggung.

"Jadi dia istrimu, Kim Mingyu?" bibi Jung tersenyum hingga guratan di matanya terlihat dengan jelas. "Aku Jung Jinhee. Pemilik Love House ini."

Wonwoo membungkuk. "Jeon—" Mingyu tiba-tiba menyikut lengannya kuat. Pria itu memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo jika ada yang salah dengan jawabannya. Wonwoo sangat paham maksudnya dan dia mendengus kesal, lalu balik tersenyum kepada bibi Jung. "Maksudku—Kim Wonwoo."

Bibi Jung terkekeh dengan interaksi pengantin baru di hadapannya. Beliau turut bahagia karena Mingyu telah menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat manis.

"Nah, Wonwoo- _ya_ , aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu di atas kertas ini." bibi Jung menyerahkan bolpoin dan selembar kertas kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa isi kertas itu karena bibi Jung seolah berusaha menutup-nutupi tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Ia agak sedikit merasa curiga. Jadi pria itu menoleh ke samping, memandang suaminya cukup lama sebagai kode untuk meminta persetujuan. Akhirnya Wonwoo pun membubuhkan tanda tangannya setelah Mingyu mengiyakan.

Bibi Jung mengambil kembali kertas tersebut, masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Kalian tunggulah di sini. Bibi akan memanggil Younghee dulu." beliau beranjak dari duduknya, keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari gadis kecil bernama Younghee seraya membawa kertas yang sudah Wonwoo tandatangani.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sekali lagi. "Itu bukan kertas aneh kan?" alisnya terangkat penasaran.

Mingyu membalas tatapannya sejenak, "Aneh bagaimana? Percaya padaku kertas itu tidak berisi semua hal yang kau pikirkan." katanya lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut menatap gelagat aneh dari suaminya. "Kau juga mulai aneh, Kim Mingyu! Sebenarnya apa tujuan kita kemari!" dia berniat ingin memaksa Mingyu menjawab dengan mengancam agar dia tidak tidur di kamar mereka lagi sebelum bibi Jung kembali bersama seorang gadis kecil bernama Younghee yang dimaksud sebelumnya, sedang memeluk boneka Eddy dan sebuah tas besar berada di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo terdiam menatapnya. Begitu pun dengan Younghee. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sampai gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh bibi Jung.

"Nah, itu mereka Younghee-ya. Jangan takut." bibi Jung menuntun Younghee mendekat kepada Mingyu. Sontak gadis kecil itu memeluk Mingyu dengan erat bersamaan dengan bonekanya. Dia masih menatap Wonwoo yang ada di sebelahnya takut-takut. Namun Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuatnya balik menatap pria itu—seolah meminta persetujuan seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya dia beranjak ke hadapan Wonwoo dengan ragu. Mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah tenang Wonwoo cukup lama. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan yang awalnya hening terisi dengan suara tangis Younghee. Dan yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut adalah gadis kecil itu malah menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Mingyu tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua dan membiarkan hal itu, begitu pun dengan bibi Jung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Younghee berangsur menjauh, hidungnya memerah dan kedua pipinya penuh dengan jejak air mata. Wonwoo pun menangkup pipi mungilnya, menyeka air mata di pipinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu.

Tetapi Younghee memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kembali memeluk Wonwoo erat seolah tidak ingin pria itu pergi ke manapun. Mulut kecilnya bergumam pelan, menyebutkan sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo diam tak berkutik. Dia sampai memandang surai hitam di pelukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo yang kurus, lalu menghujani kepalanya dengan ciuman hangat.

Sekali lagi Younghee bergumam hingga membuat Wonwoo merasa tak bisa membendung rasa harunya. Dia menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Mingyu, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kata maaf sekaligus, lalu mencium rahangnya sekilas. Bibi Jung tersenyum dengan interaksi batin mereka. Beliau ikut terharu, dan mendoakan keluarga kecil Kim Mingyu agar selalu bahagia dalam lindungan Tuhan.

Sekali lagi Younghee memanggilnya, "Mommy…" dengan suara yang sangat tegas, seraya menatap Wonwoo yang memeluknya sangat erat.

— **Special Chapter END** —

Baksu jjakjjakjjakjjak!

Hahahahahahah aku menghilang udah sebulan lebih ya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyarankan untuk mengubek cerita cinta Chan yang katanya kemarin dijodohin Mingyu. Akhirnya dia bahagia sama Minseo ya wkwk.

Aku memang sengaja untuk lebih menonjolkan Meanie dan Soonhoon. Maaf tidak memunculkan couple lain di sini karena aku cuma mau fokus ke meanie-nya doang sih. Sekali lagi maaf!

Btw, Era baksu ini Mingyu hot banget ya. Aku sampai ikut panas liat dia. Momen meanie fansign pun bertebaran, sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Karena jujur aja setiap ngeliat Mingyu yang hot bersanding sama Wonwoo itu suka buat aku mikir yang enggak-enggak. Dan buat aku nggak tahan nulis ratedtedtedtedted wkwk.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Ff ini muncul dari hasil gabut dan keisengan semata. Mohon dimaklumi jika tidak mengesankan. Aku masih sedang berusaha.

Menurut kalian, kekurangan dan kelebihan cerita ini apa sih? Aku pengen tau aja supaya bisa memperbaikinya di ff lain.

Btw(2), kalian ini pada tinggal dimana sih? Adakah seseorang yang berdomisili di **Medan**? Adakah? Kalau ada coba PM aku! Kalau nggak ada yaudah deh :(

171121


End file.
